


Wir sind die Jäger (We Are The Hunters)

by SynchronicityRose



Series: The Warrior's Ballad [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon - Anime, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Female Hange Zoë, Female Titan Arc, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mild Language, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Slow Build, Team Bonding, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Kang is a young man who's lived a fairly peaceful life in the Shiganshina district. But the year 845 was the day everything changed. After witnessing too much death and destruction at the hands of the Titans, he takes it upon himself to join the military to keep his only sibling safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To You In A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I'm well aware I have my BH6 and NATM fics to be updated...but I've always wanted to remake my old Attack on Titan OC fic 'Broken Wings' so here it is ^^ I hope this version is better, I was horribly displeased with how the other turned out due to my lost chapter's orz...anyway there will be future slash in this story so if that's not your thing kindly look away please. 
> 
> Let the show begin! 
> 
> PS: This will follow canon events in the anime with some manga but more so with the anime version
> 
> PSS: Rated mature mainly due to the violence and such that's in the show so not for anything sexual

_On that terrifying day…Humanity remembered_

_The dread…that was life under their rule_

_The humiliation…of being caged like birds_

White clouds reflected in chestnut colored eyes belonging to that of a young man at least seventeen years of age staring up at the beautiful blue skies above.

He liked the way the dew covered grass tickles the back of his neck, taking in every bit of fresh air he possibly can. Jackson knew from watching the birds soaring above that the sky extended even across that of the great Wall Maria that protected the district of Shiganshina. It didn’t take a genius to know why those walls had been built.

For him and his little sister knew all too well…the very thing that lurked just past the wall. The things that took their mother away from them. It wasn’t until he snapped out of his daydreaming and thoughts of the past when he felt a hand touch his hair, blinking curiously as he looked to see his younger sister at least seven years of age being the culprit.

“Hm? What’s up Liesel?”

“Eh!” The black haired child gasped. “I-I’m sorry Jackson…Your hair it’s just, the streaks in it are so red I was only wondering how you got it to be like that. And it feels really soft to.” Jackson gave her an amused look before laughing softly, pulling her into a hug.

“Aw you don’t have to explain yourself sis. You can touch my hair as often as you want I don’t mind one bit. Now c’mon, let’s get this firewood back home before it gets too late alright?”

After they hoisted the heavy logs of firewood on their back, they made their trek down the grassy hill and back into the city of Shiganshina. As they arrived at the main gate of the wall, made a loop around the sound of familiar drunken voices caught his attention. Jackson dead-panned when he saw Mr. Hannes himself and some others not only drinking but gambling to. Liesel’s face scrunched at the smell of alcohol.

“C’mon Hannes: Ya gonna fold or not?”

“I think I’ll…” The Garrison soldier’s face fell however when he saw the dead-panned expressions that belonged to Jackson and Liesel, suddenly reminded of the Yeagar kid and his sister who visited him not too long ago. “Oh! Well if it isn’t Jackson and Liesel. What brings you here?” He said quickly, growling as some of the other soldiers snickered knowing he was about to be scolded by kids again.

_Twice in a row today….just my luck_

“Unbelievable,” Jackson shook his head. “Shouldn’t you be working? You’re soldiers for Maria’s sake. A real emergency won’t wait for you to do something about it. You’re lucky it was us who caught you and not my aunt.” Hannes’s eye twitched in guilty fashion, shuddering at the very thought of Jackson’s aunt Reina and what she would say about the little things he did when he wasn’t working.

“Geesh you kids,” he sighed wearily. “Alright, alright! I’ll get off my lazy bum and start working. I’ll even switch the alcohol with water. Just please don’t tell your aunt what we’ve been doing?” He said with a nervous smile, knowing how scary Reina could be.

“Ha ha!” One of the soldiers roared with laughter, slapping Hanne’s on the back. “Scolded again eh Hannes? First by that Yeagar kid and now by a teenager! And don’t tell me you’re afraid of a woman: What’s the worst Reina can do?”

“Well we really better get going: Wood’s starting to get heavy here. And I promise I won’t say a word to aunt Reina. Just please behave yourself?”

As Hannes watched them leave, he shook his head sighing softly after they left. “It’s hard to believe how much they’ve grown,” he muttered. “Jackson used to follow me around all the time when he was a kid. Why do they have to grow up so fast?”

RING RING

Jackson’s head perked up at the familiar sound of those bells signaling the soldier’s return home from battle. “Oh awesome they’re back!” He takes hold of Liesel’s wrist gently so she doesn’t get lost in the crowds. “C’mon, I think we can still catch them.”

There was a commotion however off the main road.

“Jackson…where are the rest of them?” Liesel whispered nervously.

Their excitement faded away as they saw how truly messed up every one of them looked. Some didn’t even have any limbs or few. Jackson’s gaze shifted over when he spotted Corporal Levi riding alongside Erwin. There he was…Humanity’s Strongest Soldier looking now like a whipped dog.

When Jackson’s mother was in the corps, she often talked very fondly of the corporal. How he was so strong he could be his entire brigade. Jackson swore they shared a brief look at one another before Levi focused his attention ahead.

"Sure taken a hit haven't they?" one man in the crowd commented to another.

"Yeah. The rest of them got eaten." The second man replied. "That's what happens when pride takes you outside the walls."

Jackson gritted his teeth at their remarks. How dare they? They had no idea how difficult what those men and women had to endure…risking their lives all for them.

“Moses? Moses?!”

The crowd’s attention shifted as they saw an elderly woman push through the soldiers going up to Commander Keith Shadis. "Beg your pardon,” she said as they all stopped. "Where is my son? He should be with you all. Oh please tell me he made it!" She cried desperately, holding onto the commander’s arm.

Jackson felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach as they hear the commander speak with a grim tone. _The very same tone he had when mom died…_ "I wish I had better news." Keith said, voice laced with regret as he nods to another soldier on his left. “Give it to her.”

The old woman was confused as to what they were talking about when she saw the other soldier take out something wrapped in bloodied gauze. She knew what was presented to her. She knew what it was…but she couldn’t bear to admit it. She didn’t _want_ to admit it. Soon, after she unwraps and it reveals to be her son’s severed arm do her cries echo all around.

Liesel squeezes her eyes shut as she whimpers softly and Jackson grits his teeth lowering his head, knowing all too well how that poor woman was feeling. "H-He-he did good yes?" The woman choked out in between sobs, holding her boy’s arm close to her heart. "He was brave? Tell me my son stood his ground till the bitter end. That his death meant something!" She screamed, tears rolling down her wrinkled face. "Tell me his sacrifice gave us a better chance!"

"He was brave!" Keith finally said. "But...his sacrifice meant nothing. So with all our losses it's ever the same." Tears finally flowed from the usually strong commander’s eyes. He sinks to his very knees before the woman.

"The day was lost! We have nothing! Your son died because of me! I sent him to his death! I sent all of them to their deaths! And there's nothing to show for it! ALL OF IT AMOUNTS TO NOTHING!"

**~xxxx~**

Once the commander had gotten ahold of himself, the soldiers carried on their way. "Uplifting huh?" One man from the crowd said.

"Oh sure." the second replied. "Nothing like seeing our hard earned taxes go to keeping those bastards fat and happy on human gristle.”

“How dare you! If anything you’re the one who’s the bastard!” Liesel snapped suddenly, whacking the man on the head with a stick surprising Jackson greatly as he set her down.

“L-Liesel hey! C’mon he’s not worth it.”

“Our mother was in the Survey Corps! She risked her life to keep people like YOU safe and this is how you treat them?!”

“Well your mother was a fool then!”

The once usually sweet and gentle Liesel’s eyes were now ablaze. One would think it would be fairly easy to drag a seven year old away but she put up a good fight when Jackson tried dragging her out of the area.

Once they were further away from the crowd, Jackson was about to scold his sister for behaving as she did but when he saw her now reddened face and tears pooling in the back of her eyes did his gaze soften.

“M-Momma…Momma w-wasn’t a fool….Was she? T-That man is stupid!”

“Liesel…” Jackson sighs wearily, getting down to her level so she could run into his arms and he holds her tight. Stroking the back of her hair in a soothing manner. “No. No that man WAS wrong for saying that…but it’s only his opinion sis. You can’t let people like this get you so riled up alright? I know it’s hard believe me. I wanted to yell at that guy to…but what good would it do for us? You get what I mean?”

“I-I know….I understand.” The girl mutters with a sniffle. “I’m still pissed at him though.”

“And it’s okay to be angry. But don’t do anything that’ll get you hurt because you’re angry…”

Once all was said and done, Jackson smiles softly as Liesel takes his hand in his before they make their walk back to their aunt’s house.

**~xxxx~**

_“"Where's your sacrilege now huh?!"_

Jackson and Liesel were on their way home when as soon as they reached an alley they spotted Armin Arlert slammed up against the wall by three, rough looking older boys. Jackson had typically tried to avoid fighting as much as he possibly could, but he always hated it when it was three or more against one person.

“Oh no we have to help Armin!” Liesel said, but was confused when Jackson pulled her back shushing her. She was about to open her mouth and protest when her older brother grinned like the Mad Hatter making her grin in return as she followed him up a fire escape. Once they were on the roof, they watch as the three bullies run away the minute they spot Mikasa Ackerman running at them full speed along with Eren Yeagar.

As soon as Jackson jumps down from the roof with Liesel, landing just a few feet in front of the boys the leader gulps.

“O-Oh no…”

“Oh yes.”

After Jackson told Liesel to check on Armin, the dark haired teen rears his fist back and hits one of the boys approximately square in the nose satisfied to hear a ‘crack’. He puts another boy in a head lock when he’s charged and knees him in the stomach followed by hitting this one in the jaw.

Later on that same evening.

"So why were those guys beating you up anyway?" Jackson asked out of genuine curiosity, blowing a strand of hair out of his face as he laid on his back. Liesel was sitting with Mikasa on the steps.

"Aw they just heard me rattling on about how mankind's future laid beyond the walls." Armin explained, hugging his knees to his chest. "I doubt they understood half of it, but still."

“Idiots.” Eren hissed, picking up a pebble and tossing it in the water as it landed with a plunk. "Why's it got to be this way? Why can't people just let us dream?"

"The walls are a powerful idea. Our people survived for a hundred years because of them." Armin explained. "No one's keen on tempting fate. I may not agree with that sentiment, but I can see where they're coming from. It's human nature Eren. When all's said and done, the government's policies are a reflection of our fear."

"Yeah the rest of the herds, maybe." Eren grumbled, looking away with a huff. “To hell with them!”

“Someone’s going to hear you,” Mikasa said in a stern voice. “Keep your voice down.”

"What do I care? You'll rat me out anyway!"

“What?” Armin asked in confusion.

Jackson frowns as he gets up in a seating position looking over at Eren. “Mikasa’s just looking out for you, Eren. You really should cut her some-.”

It came out of nowhere. A flash of lightning suddenly drops down just outside Wall Maria. The grounds began to shake to knock them on their backs. All four children plus Jackson cried out in shock at what just happened.

“W-Was that an earthquake?” Liesel asked, thanking Eren for helping her up.

“I don’t know.” Eren answered.

“Hey the people over there…” Jackson pointed to the gathering crowd, then trailed his finger towards the sky. “They’re all looking up at the sky.”

“Huh? The sky?” Eren asked skeptically. The children soon followed Jackson’s gaze looking in the same direction. Jackson swears his heart stops for a brief second at what everyone is staring at…

A hand. A red, giant muscled hand is gripping the wall.

“I-It can’t be!” Armin gasps. “That wall is at least fifty meters high!”

“Oh God…” Eren whispers.

A shadow soon looms over the entire town, revealing a giant, skinless head glowering down at the petrified citizens of Shiganshina. “A-A….It’s…It’s a Titan!” Jackson chokes out.

 


	2. Shiganshina's Destruction

_There raised a great noise…_

_A tremor shakes the Earth. The eagle craves for human flesh…_

_The brown eyed boy sheds tears of blood for the fallen_

What happened next was something most have only ever had horrid nightmares about. The monsterous Titan dubbed properly as the ‘Colossal Titan’ reared back its foot, steam billowing out from behind the creature’s body.

Nothing had happened at first, until Jackson, Liesel, Eren, Armin, Mikasa and many others had to shield themselves from a shockwave of wind and debris after the Titan kicked a hole straight through the wall.

Jackson coughs out dust that got into his mouth, making sure the kids are alright and not injured from any of the debris when his blood runs cold at what steps through the hole and into the city….

A Titan. A Titan with the most disturbing, smiling face he’d ever seen in his seventeen years on Earth.

“Run! Run for your lives!”

“They’ve breached the wall, they’ve breached the wall!”

Everyone quickly scatters about like mice. Jackson kept a firm hold on his sister as not to have her trampled or pushed by the crowd, they were all too stunned to move. To even think about what to do next as more Titans surged in.

“W-We have to go!” Armin said, despite his legs shaking like a leaf but they gasp as Eren starts moving in another direction. “Eren no!”

“Mom’s still at the house…she’s all by herself!” Eren whispered in a half awake and half dazed state.

“Eren c’mon: Get back he-Liesel!” Jackson cursed as his youngest sister suddenly broke free from his grip racing towards their own home calling over her shoulder.

“We have to help Auntie Reina, Jackson! C’mon!”

Reality hits Armin hard as he’s left alone whilst his friends run off in different directions. "This-This is it...they're inside...we...every last one of us is going to be devoured!"

**~xxxx~**

Jackson and Liesel run as fast as their legs can possibly carry them through the streets. He has to force his gaze away when he sees a man crushed under a rock with his wife and son trying to pull his body out. Hoping. Praying that his aunt is safe somehow.

Fortunately, Jackson does see their aunt coughing and spluttering as a Garrison soldier helps her out of their crushed and burning home in which Liesel cries out her name. “Auntie Reina!”

The dark haired woman gasped as she sees her sister’s children race toward her with Liesel clutching the hem of her dress skirt. “W-What the hell are you two doing? You should be getting to the boats!” She snaps, yet relieved that they’re both alright.

“We just needed to make sure you were alive!” Jackson shouts above the noise.

“Foolish…so foolish.” She chokes out, but hugs them both regardless. Although there isn’t fear etched on her features, Jackson and even Liesel can see it in her eyes. “Titans are flooding the city, we need to get to the inner gates and fast!”

Tears were threatening to pool in Jackson’s eyes as he looks back at their destroyed home while running with their aunt to safety. _Gone….I-It’s all gone…everything we worked so hard for….wasted!_ The grounds shake beneath them once again.

“Jackson don’t look! Just take Liesel and get the hell out of this area as fast you can! Don’t look back you hear me?! Once you get to the inner gates do NOT turn back.”

Despite his aunt’s warning and the familiar feeling of dread, Jackson turns around and gasps to see his aunt has stopped running. Now facing an approaching Titan. Reina knows that this is clear and evident suicide, but she still stands her ground. If any more of her family were going to die, she’d rather it be her than her sister and her husband’s children.

It was as if time had slowed as Jackson’s eyes grow wide seeing the monster pick his aunt up effortlessly in its iron grip. It snaps her spine with ease…drawing her closer and closer to its mouth.

That’s when the blood rained down. Liesel screams as she buries her face in her hands. Jackson can feel the blood land on his hair, matching with its already red streaks and onto his face and clothes.

Something inside of him just…snapped then. His pupil dilated. With a powerful battle cry, Jackson races toward the grinning faced Titan with nothing but a stick and takes a startling leap up into the air. He stabs the Titan in the eye with the stick’s sharp end, pleased to see it howl in pain.

He didn’t expect however for the Titan to swipe him with its free hand, causing him to land onto a roof top nearby. Feeling the tiles scrape against his face creating a long gash across the left side.

SLASH

Before the Titan can even strike again, it falls to a heap on the ground. A shallow cut on the back of its neck. The man who killed the Titan was wearing a dark green cloak that belonged to the Survey Corps…the Wings of Freedom symbol across the back of it.

Jackson knew that it was Captain Levi, but it were as if his mind was someone entirely different. With crimson tears flowing down his bloodied face Levi halts him by pressing his hand firmly against the struggling teen’s forehead.

“Whoa there, Kang. You’re only a few hundred years young to try and take me on.” He says coolly. When Jackson refuses to calm, Levi thinks of the only solution by striking him in the back of his neck with his free hand. Surprised at how strong the kid actually was. _And was he crying actual blood?_

He can’t help but ask himself, picking the unconscious teen in his arms jumping down in front of his shocked sister.

“Y-You hurt my brother?!” She shouted, still numb from the terror of her aunt dying and her brother losing control.

“Relax I only knocked him out. He’s just sleeping.”

“Liesel? Jackson?!” Levi glances over when he sees Hannes with a stunned Eren Yeagar beside him and an equally numb Mikasa.

“Oi! If you know these two then I’ll give them to you,” Levi says as he drops Jackson in a surprised Hanne’s arms with Liesel beside Eren. “I don’t have time to be a babysitter.” He uses his 3DMG gear to get on the next roof, running off to kill more Titans.

And yet, he can’t help but glance back only once at Jackson’s unconscious form in Hanne’s arms before averting his gaze focusing on the task at hand.


	3. World's End

When Jackson wakes up finally, he’s greatly confused as to why there’s an aching pain in his head and on the left side of his face. “W-What happened?” He slurs, trying to sit up when a soothing yet gruff voice speaks.

“Easy now, Jackson. You need to relax for now…”

 _Armin’s grandfather?_ He questions. That’s when it dawned on him. He was no longer with Hannes, but now on one of the boats. “Liesel…W-Wait a minute where’s Liesel?” He’s about to go into panic mode when Liesel’s voice snaps him out of it.

“Jackson it’s okay. I-I’m right here.”

He whips his head to the left, feeling nothing but utmost relief as he sees his sister beside Armin fortunately. She has scrapes and bruises after falling on the way but she’s alive. She’s alive and that’s all that matters to him. But there was one other person missing….

“Aunt Reina…where is she?”

“Auntie Reina didn’t…she didn’t make it,” Liesel whispered. “Don’t you remember?”

“You look like you hit your head pretty hard,” Armin commented. “That’s probably why you don’t remember…”

Jackson nods in understanding, listening to Grandfather Arlert that once they get into the refugee camp he’ll be able to clean that gash on his face. From the corner of his eye, he looks to see Eren and Mikasa huddled together. Both look like they’ve gone through absolute hell and then some.

“This is it….” One man begins to whimper. “W-We’re standing in front of the gates of Hell.”

“Please no….Please God no….” One woman whispers over and over.

BOOM

Everyone on the boats look up, startled at the sound of canon fire. All eyes were on the wall. Just what was going on?

Hannes was trying to convince another Garrison to keep the gates open so more people could get to safety, but the man’s pleas were deaf it seemed. “Let go of me!” He growls when two Garrison’s grab hold of him.

Thud

Thud

Thud

Jackson could feel the boat’s shake as another round of canon fire explodes, clutching onto Liesel tight as she buries her face against his chest. He swallows as he hears the panicked shouts of the Garrison soldiers.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!"

“SHUT THE GATES NOW! WE’RE BEING CHARGED! Go, go, go!”

Screams of terror fill the air as the thuds begin to grow louder and louder each passing second.

Boooooooom.

“W-What was that?” Jackson asked to no one in particular, looking around at the shocked expressions on everyone’s face. When the smoke finally clears every one finally gets the answer. Standing in front of the wall, slightly hunched over with one hand curled into a fist, was the Armored Titan.

“H-He….He actually punched a hole through the wall…” Armin stuttered.

The skies had grown dark by now. Jackson still stared dazed when they notice Eren get up and walk over to the boat’s railing. “Huh? Eren?” He flinches as the boy slams his hands on the rails, teeth clenched and his eyes ablaze with rage.

"I'm gonna put a stop to this. I'll kill them all. Every last one."

Liesel, Armin and Mikasa look at one another with worry as does Jackson. He hadn’t known Eren for long now, but he’d not seen him this angry before…then again he supposed Liesel most likely felt like this when he snapped after watching what became of their aunt Reina.

_Eren…._

**~xxxx~**

“Hey how’s your face now that it’s been treated?” Mikasa asked as they were heading to where they were handing out food for the refugees.

“Its better now…my head still hurts though Armin’s grandfather said I don’t have any serious head injuries fortunately.” His mind also flashed briefly back to that 'dream' he and Eren both seemed to have about Greisha Yeager. They were in the woods, the both of them. Jackson was in front of a terrified Eren, shouting at the tear stained face doctor what he was doing with that needle in his hand...

Then they awoke inside the wear house.

"I think this is where they used to store all the dry goods." Mikasa commented once the four of them arrived out into the already packed courtyard. "Now it's where they corral the refuges."

“There’s so many people…” Liesel muttered, looking around as she saw many from Shiganshina and some from Trost. The quartet watched as a little blond haired girl with her hair tied up in a messy bun was handed her bread.

"I don't think so friend!"

Their attentions soon focused on two men fighting over food rations. "Give me a break! All I've had for two days was a moldy bit of crust!"

"Not exactly a dignified existence." Mikasa said.

“That’s for sure…”

“Hey guys!” Armin called out, running over with several loafs of bread in his arms. “Here just in time,” he said in between breaths offering them each a bread loaf. “Grandpa scrounged a little extra by telling the powers that be that he had kids."

"That was nice of him." Mikasa smiled.

“And I have extra for you and Liesel, Jackson.”

The bread was more like a dinner roll but beggars can’t be choosers. Jackson was fortunate he wouldn’t have to resort to fighting or thievery like some of the adults, he’d rather go hungry then commit a fowl act. Eren looked up however when he saw that a Garrison soldier was watching them eat, scoffed and walked away.

"What's his deal?" Eren asked with a glare.

"Just ignore it." Armin whispered. "There's a shortage. Poor man's probably hungry. By the way I'd make that last."

Jackson paused mid chew as he heard Armin’s words, stuffing the last half of the bread in his pocket for later or breakfast in the morning. Liesel had done the same.

"Nothing more gratifying than seeing our rations go to animals."

The group looked over, one of the Garrison’s being the one, who scoffed at them earlier were now on the sides watching as four men got in a brawl over one slice of bread. "Guess we got to beef up the heard though." the first Garrison smirked. "Eat up! The titans like a little meat on their bones!"

Liesel let out a gasp in shock and Jackson glared at the man. But before he could do anything about it Eren beat him to the punch.

"Otta keep them in cages. Shove you out to the front lines as a buffet-" the Garrison was cut off as a pain shot up and down his shin. "Ow! Dammit!" He looked down and saw the source of his pain was caused by a ten year old boy glaring up at him. "You picked the wrong man asshole!" the Garrison shouted as he reeled back his fist punching Eren directly in the cheek.

"Spineless cowards! All of you! You don't know what it's like! You seen one?! You've seen what they can do!?" Eren shrieked, turning over to glare at the Garrisons. Tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

The soldiers looked at him in surprise at first until one of them stormed over towards Eren. “You little piece of-!”

Jackson reaches out to stop the man from striking Eren, holding his wrist in a tight grip glaring at him. “I wouldn’t hurt him if I were you,” he growled out, squeezing the man’s wrist harder as the soldier winced and gritted his teeth at the pain. “Unless you want your wrist broken then I’d suggest you-.”

He was caught off guard when the second soldier landed a punch to the left side of his face and he falls to the ground beside Eren.

“H-Hey! Nobody hits my big brother and gets away with it!” Liesel shouts boldly, racing towards them only to be held back by Mikasa and Armin jumps in between his friends and the soldiers.

"They're sorry!" Armin began explaining, standing his ground. "We all get that way. Speak our minds out of turn sometimes...Forgive them. I beg you."

The Garrison snarled but looked around noticing a crowd with disapproving looks began to form. "Y-Yeah well...Keep in mind who’s given up their fair share so they can eat. In case you haven't noticed we're _all_ hungry. Tell you buddy a little gratitude goes a long way."

“Sure!” Armin smiled with relief.

Jackson and Eren were both equally pissed off after they were helped up by Mikasa and Liesel. “Bastard,” Eren hissed. "I'm not about to show gratitude to a coward."

**~xxxx~**

Within the next few days, thousands of refugees were put out to plow the fields. Jackson and Liesel worked alongside Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Armin’s grandfather…but the cold, hard winter grounds proved to have yielded nothing. And the following year, 846, the remaining refuges all old enough to serve in the military were tasked with reclaiming Wall Maria.

Of the two hundred fifty thousand sent, nearly twenty percent of the surviving population, not even two hundred made it back. While it did nothing to drive back the titans, their sacrifice did lessen the effects of famine within the interior.

Jackson was walking by after working in the field’s again for the day when he thought he heard the sound of someone crying. He turns a corner and gasps, seeing Armin sniffling/crying watching his tears drop onto his grandfather’s hat.

“Armin?” He whispered, kneeling down beside him, giving the boy comfort. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

The boy didn’t say anything but shake his head, wrapping his arms around Jackson as the older boy shushed him gently. Knowing that feeling all too well. Soon after, they were joined by Liesel, Eren and Mikasa.

Armin had settled at that point, sniffling and wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. The five stood in silence as Eren slides down beside his blond haired friend.

"That's it." he whispered. "Next year I'll be applying to join the Cadets. To become strong enough to fight back."

The group had fallen silent until Armin spoke up.

“I’m with you.”

“Armin…” Jackson whispered in shock.

“You don’t have to-.”

“I do have to!” Armin snapped with determination.

“So do I.” Mikasa also said.

A sigh escaped past Jackson’s lips as he looked over at his sister. “Well sis, looks like we’re joining as well then?”

The dark haired girl looked hesitant at first, after remembering how mangled those soldiers she and Jackson saw were just the other day…but then flashes of their aunt, the last of their family being murdered by one of those abominations fueled her determination. More so than before.

“I-I’m with you guys to.”

"Dammit. I'm not trying to drag you in. Look there's no point in following me to my death." Eren tried to reason.

"Yeah. And if I can help it, it won't be your death." Mikasa said.

“Whether you like it or not Yeagar,” Jackson began. “We’re in this together. All five of us. Either we all go as a group or none of us go.”

Eren looked at each one of them knowing that there was no way they were to change their minds now. "Alright. Together then." He finally responded.

**One Year Later…Year 847-Outside of Wall Rose**

The heat was unbearable Jackson could feel the sun beat down on the back of his neck standing in a row with a now fifteen year old Liesel beside him and with Eren on his right. “Straighten up those spines piss ants!” Commander Keith Shadis barked. He looked very different now compared to 845 when he broke down in front of the crowd of Shiganshina citizens.

Jackson and Liesel were beginning to remember everything their mother had taught the two of them. He had a feeling she knew where they would end up…right here. Just as she had so many years ago.

“Allow me to introduce myself, I am Commander Keith Shadis and you will grow to hate me! Training is going to be a white-knuckle ride through hell: You’ll be waking up in cold sweat from memories of this night for the rest of your miserable lives!”

Shadis continued, glaring at each and every cadet present.

“Right now you’re nothing. Livestock. But over the next three years, soul crushing years you’ll learn to take down your own Goliath. Remember this moment when you face him and ask yourself ‘Am I a fighter? Or am I feed? Am I going to be ground into pulpy human gristle? Or am I going to be the one to bite?!”

 _Oh we’re a biter alright_ Jackson and Eren both think as their fists clench behind their backs. _Soon the Titans will grow to fear US….we’ll be the hunters and THEY’LL be the prey_


	4. Cadet's Introduction

“Hey mop top!”

“Sir!” Armin said with a salute.

"What do they call you maggot?"

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshia, Sir!"

"Wow seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?"

"It was my grandfather’s sir!"

Jackson listened as poor Armin was drilled relentlessly by Commander Shadis while trying to withstand the scorching heat. He knew it was cruel what Shadis was doing, but this was going to be their new life now. Suck it up and deal with it.

After Shadis was finished with Armin, he moved over to his next ‘victims’. “Row three about face!” He shouted, making his way over towards a blond haired boy with hazel eyes. “What do you call yourself?”

The guy saluted. “Sir! My name is Thomas Wagner from the Trost District!”

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

Liesel couldn’t help but whisper in Jackson’s ear as quietly as possible while watching Shadis like a hawk as he moved on to a girl named Mina Carolina. “Man…Shadis has really changed a lot hasn’t he? He’s a lot…well ‘gruffer’ now.”

“Yeah you’re telling me.” Jackson murmured.

They straightened up instantly however the minute the commander walked by them, sparing a brief glance with what Jackson swore was a mixture of shock on his face before it quickly turns to his typical stern self. “What the hell were you brats whispering about just now?!”

“Sir!” Jackson and Liesel both salute him.

“Now who are you spineless shrimps?!”

Sweat trickles down the side of his head as Shadis stares them down. He knew who they were alright. It was a test. “My name is ‘Jackson Kang’ sir! I’m from the Shiganshina District!” He answers strongly as does Liesel.

“And my name is Liesel Kang! Also from the same district!”

“Two more ridiculous names I see! And why are you here cadet’s?”

“We aim to join the Survey Corps sir!”

“Why the Survey Corps?!” _Are they trying to follow in their mother’s footsteps? Even after with what happened to her?_ “Do you punks have a death wish?! You won’t last a second out in the fields it isn’t no picnic!”

“We know that sir!” Jackson says just as loud and bold. “But we’re willing to take that risk!”

“Everyone dies at some point, so we figured we might as well make it count. To at least try and help avenge humanity. That is why we’re joining sir!” Liesel finishes.

“Very good! I admire your guts Kang. I’m sure the Titans will find them just as appealing.” With that, he reared his head back slamming his forehead hard against Jackson’s. Liesel, Eren and several others tried holding back their flinches/hisses at the pain he must be in.

But despite the fact his head was pounding like someone beating it with a hammer, Jackson still holds his ground. Holding back his tears of pain as Shadis walks on to another cadet next.

_He definitely has his mother’s hard head alright…_

He stops in front of a boy with two-toned gray hair this time. The boy saluted. "Jean Kirschtein sir! From the Trost district!"

"And why are you here Cadet?"

Jackson scowled a little when he saw Jean smirk cockily up at the commander. “To join the Military Police sir, the best of the best.”

"That's nice." Keith said. "You want to live in the interior do you?"

Jean’s body seemed to relax hearing those words. “Yes sir.”

And just as to be predicted, Shadis leaned forward only to head-butt Jean hard in the forehead watching with shame as the boy sank to his knees holding onto his head in pain. "No one told you to sit recruit!" Keith barked. "If you can't handle this Kirschtein then forget about joining the Military Police!" He snarled, moving on over to another. "What the hell is wrong with your face you smiling idiot?!"

"Marco Bodt at your service sir, from Jinae, south side of Wall Rose! I aim to join the Military Police and give life and limb in the service of the king."

"Well then that makes you and idealistic fool. And a rube." Keith said and Marco’s face fell instantly…a dark aura surrounded the commander. "You want to know the truth? The only truth the king has for your life and limbs is titan fodder."

After Shadis dealt with Connie Springer, he moved on to a female cadet whom actually dared to eat a steamed potato in front of him. "YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST!" Keith screamed in the girls face appearing out of nowhere. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The girl quickly swallows some of the potato she had been eating and salutes him. “Sasha Braus from Dauper Village sir! Reporting for duty.”

“Sasha Braus huh? And what is that you’re eating?”

"A steamed potato. It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten, sir."

"The theft I understand, but here? Why eat it here of all places?" Keith asked.

"It looked quiet delicious and it was getting cold so I gave it shelter in my stomach sir." Sasha explained in a serious tone. Jackson, Liesel, Eren and some of the other cadets looked at her all thinking the exact same thing… _She’s a dead man_

**~xxxx~**

"Man. I thought Shadis was going to kill potato girl." Connie commented later, resting his arms over the railing watching Sasha run her laps after she offered half of her potato to Shadis…which apparently did not go well. The sun was now starting to set and she was STILL running mind blowingly enough.

“She sure seems to have a lot of stamina.” Jackson mused out loud, leaning against the mess hall building.

“I’ll say.” Liesel chuckles dryly.

"It's funny," Eren started. "Being told to run till the sun sets didn't bother her as much as losing meal privileges for the next five days."

“Well a person has to eat.” Liesel explained.

“I think she said she’s from Dauper,” Connie commented. “If I remember right that's a small hunting village up in the mountains."

“Hard to imagine anyone being able to survive up in those mountains.” Jackson said thoughtfully, when he noticed a carriage going up the trail. “Huh? Now what’s that?”

"They're dropouts." Mina explained. "They prefer to work in the fields."

"But it's only the first day." Armin said shocked.

"That's the way it is. If you can’t handle the pressure you got to leave." Connie shrugged.

“I can’t believe anyone would rather pull plants than to fight.” Eren muttered in disbelief.

Marco stood up from leaning against the railing. "I know about some of us but you never mentioned where you three were from.”

“I’m from Shiganshina,” Eren said putting his hand on Armin’s shoulder. “So is Jackson and Liesel.”

"Oh wow..." Marco breathed. "That means-"

"You saw it." Connie interrupted. "You all were there that day!"

“Hey quiet!” Marco chastised him, not wanting to upset the Shiganshina teens with Connie bringing up year 845. But that didn’t stop their bald headed companion.

"The Colossal one! Did you see him?!" Connie asked with excitement laced in his voice.

Jackson could feel his stomach churn a bit when he muttered a ‘yeah’ at Connie’s question. Unfortunately when dinner came around him, Eren and Liesel were unable to eat their meal in peace for they were bombarded with questions from other cadets.

"Yeah I saw him. I saw the big guy." Eren commented for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, wishing they’d just leave them in peace.

"Whoa seriously?!" Thomas whispered.

"Okay exactly how tall was he?!" another cadet commanded.

“Stuck his head over the wall.” Liesel muttered after taking a bite out of her soup or whatever the hell it was.

"Whoa wait, I heard he stepped over the wall completely!"

"So did I!"

"That was the rumor in my village too!"

"Nah he was big but not that big." Eren said dismissively.

“So what did it look like?” Mina asked with wide eyes.

Jackson took another bite out of his dinner roll. “Basically imagine the human body but with no skin. Then you should understand.”

"And the armored titan? The one that broke through wall Maria?"

"Is that what they're calling it?" Eren asked. "In all the panic it was just another titan to me."

“So what were the other Titans like?”

Eren made a gagging sound as he dropped his spoon into his soup bowl. Suddenly reminded of his mother’s horrible demise. Jackson gritted his teeth and Liesel clenched her spoon tight to the point she was surprised it didn’t break. Both were reminded of their aunt Reina’s brave sacrifice…all to keep them alive.

"Come on that's enough questions alright?" Marco, the voice of reason chimed in. "I'm sure they'd rather not relive everything they went through."

“Sorry.” Connie apologizes quickly. “We didn’t mean t-.”

“It’s not like that.” Eren finally spoke, seeming to go back to normal as he took a bite out of his bread. "Those stupid titans. They're really not that big a deal. If we focus on mastering the omnidirectional mobility gear they give us, then its Titan payback time."

"I've waited years to be trained as a soldier. All of a sudden the reality is sinking in. I'm joining the Scout Regiment. Then I'm sending the titans back to hell. I'm going to butcher them all." Eren continued.

"Hey are you crazy or something?"

All eyes shifted over towards Jean’s table. "Not that it's my business but signing up for the Recensions is like a death wish."

"I guess we'll see." Eren said coldly. "Or at least I will. You seem content hiding in the interior with the MP's."

"Look I'm just speaking honestly here kid." Jean said nonchalantly. "I think it's better than being some loud mouth braggart wannabe pretending he's not as piss scared as the rest of us."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

“Stop it you guys.” Marco pleaded.

Jackson groans as he sees Eren and Jean walk into the center of the mess hall, feeling another migraine coming on. “Yeagar you get your butt back here this instant.” He hissed warningly.

“Marco’s right is there really a need for this?” Liesel begged.

But before the fight could really break out the bells tolled signaling dinner to be over fortunately enough making the Kang siblings sigh with relief. Once they walked out of the building however, the group stopped when Jean called out for Mikasa.

“Uh e-excuse me!”

Mikasa turned to face the boy, her really quite beautiful black hair swinging around slightly in her face as she turns to face the now blushing Jean. “I-I’m sorry…” he stutters. “You just…You have really beautiful black hair.”

“Oh…” Mikasa says softly. “Thank you.”

“Aw how cute, someone has a crush on Mika.” Jackson snickered, ignoring the elbow nudge Liesel gave him while Mikasa dead panned at his nickname for her.

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t call me that?”

“But I’ve called you that since you were eight.” A fake sigh escapes past his lips. “Oh they grow up so fast…”

“But most importantly,” Eren chimed in. “Don’t you think you should cut your hair? It is a bit long.” He gives the back of it a little flip.

Mikasa took a strand of it in between her fingers. “Okay…I’ll cut it. But how short should it be?”

“I could help you with that.” Liesel added in a thoughtful tone, realizing that perhaps she should do the same with her hair as well. Fortunate that she did take those lessons from aunt Reina in the end.

Meanwhile though, Jean looked as if his whole world had shattered around him watching Mikasa converse with Eren, Jackson and Liesel from afar. Connie walked by him humming a happy sort of tune just as Jean wipes his hand on the back of his shirt. “Ugh! Gross what the hell did you just wipe on me?!” Connie shouted, reaching for his back just to be sure it wasn’t anything disgusting.

“….Just my faith in humanity.” Jean muttered gravely.

 


	5. Training Begins!

Training day had officially begun for the cadets. They soon found themselves standing in separate lines in front of several tripods as part of their ODM gear training.

"Its aptitude test time so listen up!" Shadis barked, standing before them all in front of the tripods. "There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail and be shipped to the fields!"

Some cadets did fairly well for their first try, Mikasa was a natural. Even Armin and Liesel appeared to be moving along alright. But that wasn’t the case for Eren and Jackson…

Poor Eren could be seen upside down as Shadis gets in front of him. “What is your malfunction Yeagar?!”

 _Why am I- How do I work this thing?!_ Eren thinks in panic.

Just a few rows down from Eren, Jackson let out a gasp as he finds himself falling backwards struggling to keep his balance. “No, no, no, no!” Before long his world had literally turned upside down with his legs up in the air. Some cadets in the crowd were snickering at their misfortunes when he felt Shadi’s shadow loom over him.

“Straighten yourself up Kang!”

_T-There’s no way….this is impossible_

**~xxxx~**

Before dinner had started, Mikasa, Armin and Liesel snuck Jackson and Eren away to help them master the balancing technique…but that proved to be a useless attempt. Eren’s result was smacking his head on the ground nearly knocking him unconscious and Jackson got himself tangled somehow in the gear.

"Hey Daz, he was talking real big about butchering the titans but he got real quiet after 3DM training, didn't he?"

Jackson was playing with his food, moving it around with his spoon clearly not in the mood to eat with Liesel trying to encourage her brother that he they just tried again they were sure to get it right.

“I guess it’s to the fields for him and that other guy tomorrow.”

“Just ignore them,” Liesel rolled her eyes after giving Daz and his friend a look that got them to shut up. “They weren’t so hot either on their first day remember that.”

"Maybe it's time to let that dream die."

Four pairs of eyes shifted over towards Mikasa.

“What do you mean?” Eren asked.

“I think you and Jackson should give up on becoming soldiers.” Mikasa said, staring straight ahead.

Jackson snapped out of his own daze that he had been in, turning to glare at the raven haired girl beside him. “What? Are you crazy Mikasa? There’s no way! I know I have what it takes to be a soldier. And there’s no way I’m leaving my sister or you guys!”

"There's a lot more to fighting in combat than just throwing your life away in vain." Mikasa continued, vaguely reminding Jackson of his and Liesel’s mother with how she used to talk to them about her experiences in the corps.

“What are you saying?” Eren growled, becoming angrier by the second. "After everything we saw that day?! After what happened to my mom?! You’re crazy if you think I'm just going to walk away."

“Mikasa that is a little harsh,” Liesel added trying to keep herself calm. “The whole reason we became soldiers is to defend those we care about and so no one else has to endure what we had to go through.”

"I get it." Mikasa said calmly. "But it doesn't matter how determined you are.

“Wait: What are you getting at?”

"Because whether or not you two are fit to be soldiers isn't up to you."

Eren and Jackson flinch in response. _Bitch we know that!_ Both boys couldn’t help but think. Although, as much as they hated to admit it she was right… _You’re pretty much just telling us to ‘shut the hell up’ ‘Miss: Look at me I can do whatever I want whenever I please’_

_Damn it I hate it when she’s right! C’mon Jackson you’re the oldest and yet you can’t come back with a better response? Or none at all?_

The bells began to ring signaling that dinner was over. Eren, Armin and Jackson all got up and left except for Liesel and Mikasa. "You misunderstand,” Mikasa began, folded hands in her lap. "I didn't say you should return to the field by yourselves. I wouldn't dream of it. Because wherever you go, I'm going to go with you."

She had finished in a shy tone, meant towards Eren who had somehow turned into Sasha. "So uh..." Sasha began pointing to Mikasa’s bread that still lingered on her plate uneaten. "Are you saying that you’re NOT going to finish that?"

“Heh, sorry Mikasa but the boys are long gone.” Liesel responded, lightly patting her on the shoulder.

Mikasa looked at the bread, then at Sasha. She picks up the bread making it seem as if she were going to give it to the other girl…but the unthinkable happened. Much to Sasha’s grave disappointment, Mikasa actually ate her bread right in front of her.

Sasha deadpanned at her actions. Now that was beyond cruel.

**~xxxx~**

Eren and Jackson made an attempt to ask Connie and Jean, but Eren should’ve headed Jackson’s warning that those two would be zero to no help at all. “Hopeless…” Eren whispered in disbelief. “Just hopeless.”

"There must be somebody we haven't asked yet." Armin said.

“But we’ve asked almost everybody Armin!” Eren threw his arms up in frustration. “There’s nobody left!”

Jackson spotted a rather burly looking blond haired guy and an equally taller brown haired guy sitting across their room some ways from everyone else. “Uh what about those two?” He asked, pointing in their direction.

Armin shrugged one shoulder. “It couldn’t hurt. Let’s go.”

Some moments later, Jackson, Eren and Armin learned that their names were Bertoldt Fubar and Reiner Braun. Jackson didn’t know how it was possible but they miraculously convinced them to help them with their balancing techniques.

About half an hour later when lights were out, Jackson snuck out of his bunk room with a cloak wrapped around his body to keep himself hidden soon greeted by the four other males. “It’s about time you got here.” Eren hissed.

“Sorry. I had to make sure everyone else was asleep and I kept getting a feet full of Connie.” He explained with a repulsed expression. Within some moments later they find themselves making their trek through the woods, Bertoldt leading the way.

"Most of them are here for show." Bertoldt said, stepping over a fence holding onto a lamp for light. "To do just what society expects in a world where you’re labeled a coward if you choose field work by the time you turn twelve. Propriety demands our service. With that said I'm really no different from the others. I joined the ranks hoping for assignment to the Military police. Tucked away in the interior. If that doesn't work out I'll give up entirely. I don't really have the fortitude for anything else."

They were moving further and further away from the camp Jackson noticed as he looks back noting how small it appeared to be now.

"There's no shame in caring about your life Bertholdt." Armin explained softly, stepping over another fence (well climbing over it in their case). “We all do.”

“Do we?” Reiner asked to no one in particular in which Jackson, Eren and Armin look up. "I'm going to return to the home that was taken from me. That's all that matters to me now." His golden eyes narrow as he spoke with more vigor and determination. "I WILL do it. No matter what."

There a heavy silence fell over the group until Bertoldt looks over at the Shiganshina trio. “What about you guys? Why’d you sign up?”

“….My mother, Annabelle Kang was a commander in the Survey Corps. She died when I was around nine years old…killed in action. The only thing they brought back that was hers was her Survey Corps cape and badge. As for my father, he died when I was three…mining accident.” Jackson explained, before taking a slow breath as Armin told him softly he didn’t have to continue. But he does regardless.

“After they left, I was to raise my sister Liesel with the help of our aunt. Only when Shiganshina fell she sacrificed herself just to keep us alive….I couldn’t do a damn thing to save her. The last thing I want is for that to happen to another innocent person. That’s why I’m here. And to keep Liesel safe.”

"I see." Reiner said before turning to Eren. "And you?"

Eren’s eyes narrow as flashbacks, horrendous flashbacks of his mother getting devoured by one of those abominations entered his mind. That day will forever haunt him no matter how hard he tries to forget. He CAN’T forget it.

"I decided I have to kill them."

Reiner and Bertoldt had to look at him due to the evident anger and hatred laced in his voice. " I wont stop till every single titan is dead and rotting. Dead. Every last one."

The dark clouds had long since moved. Jackson is in absolute awe as they’re now over- looking a beautiful lake glistening under the full moon, even seeing a few fish leap out of the water bathed in the light of the moon.

"We'll take if from step one: Belt adjustment. By tomorrow you two will be experts." Reiner said, his lips curving into a genuine smile as he turns to look at the others. "I know you've got what it takes. I can see it in you. I can see it in you. Both of you. Am I wrong here?"

“No way,” Jackson states, feeling more pumped than ever now as he grins at Eren. “How about you Eren? You ready for this?”

“Yeah we got this!” Eren exclaims grinning at Reiner and Bertoldt. “Thank you guys. Thank you!”

**~xxxx~**

Finally it was the day they were all waiting for. The moment of truth. Jackson waited with bated breath as he stands alongside Eren strapped in his gear, looking out with determination at his sister, Mikasa, Armin, Reiner and Bertoldt before responding to Shadis. “We’re ready sir!” They shout in unison.

Their feet lifted off of the ground.

“This is it Jackson…the moment of truth.” Eren stated with clenched fists.

“To hell with working in the damn fields!”

_NOBODY’S GOT MORE GUTS!_

The crowd starts to cheer as they see that they’re balancing almost perfectly now. Liesel is cheering the loudest for her brother. “Yeah! Yes I knew you could do it, Jackson! That’s my big brother!”

FWIP

“Ah!” Both males cry out however as they find themselves hung upside down again. “W-What?!” Jackson yelps. “What the hell happened?!”

"Wagner, Carolina,” Shadis commanded the two cadets. “Please exchange your belts with Yeagar and Kang.”

“Y-Yes sir!”

Sometime later…

Liesel’s mouth slacks open in complete shock, blinking and un-blinking her eyes. “A-Are you guys seeing this?”

Eren and Jackson were suspended in mid-air alright, but with the defective belts instead. Even Shadis was greatly impressed by this.

 "Your equipment was defective." Shadis explained holding the belt from the previous harness in his hands. "If given a piece of functioning gear you might not be worthless after all." he paused and looked down at the belt in his hands. "Quartermaster didn't notice this broken clasp. Might have to visit the supply depot and crack a couple skulls."

“But they still did it,” One cadet pointed out. “Even with that busted gear…”

“Amazing…”

“S-So…So we’re not wash outs?” Jackson stuttered.

“No. You made the cut.”

“Hell yeah!” They both exclaim, laughing joyously as Jackson does a little dance of sorts making Liesel chuckle at his goofy antics.

“Well looks like a miracle happened.” Bertoldt says with a smile.

“Yeah. If that’s not a look of triumph on their faces I don’t know what it is.”

Although Mikasa didn’t show it, she was greatly proud of how far Eren and Jackson had both come in the end. It showed her that maybe, just maybe Eren was capable of taking care of himself after all now.

At the end of the day with Shadis riding below, they were all able to use their ODM gear to practice with. “This is awesome!!” Liesel whooped as she sped past Jackson with a laugh.

“Hey Kang! How about you and I have a little race yeah?” Connie shouted as Jackson grinned over at their companion.

“Sure thing Springer: Just don’t cry when I kick your ass.”

“You guys are so lame!” Ymir called as she got in the middle. “I bet I can beat the BOTH of you.”

Jackson laughs at her reaction whilst smiling at the sight of the setting sun. A perfect end of the day with an equally perfect sunset…


	6. Humanity's Comeback

_Year 850_

The rain was pouring down in buckets as green hooded figures of the 104th cadet training squad raced through the muddy forest. "Pick up the pace you lead-heeled laggers!" Shadis rode alongside them barking out orders.

Jackson panted as he adjusted the heavy pack of logs on his back, scowling when his sister ran right past him making an attempt to keep up with her and the others already way behind with Armin.

“C’mon Kang pick up your feet! Look, even your sister managed to go further!”

Jackson let out a yelp as mud was thrown right at his face when Shadis rode passed him, gritting his teeth with determination. "Gear too heavy for you, Arlert?" the drill instructor asked mockingly. "Drop it! Leave it in the mud! The titans will have easier work digesting you without all the excess baggage." He heard the commander shout to his blond haired companion.

“Damn…it.” Armin huffed, feeling as if he could collapse at any moment now.

“Seriously?”

Much to Armin’s surprise Reiner came up beside him taking off the weight on his shoulders by putting Armin’s pack of logs onto his own. "Here, focus on staying upright." The muscular blond advised. "They're not grading us on this you know."

"Thanks but uh, won't they demerit you for helping?" Armin asked.

"Yeah if they find out." he replied.

“My lips are sealed.” Jackson replied focusing on moving ahead. Little did the trio know however Shadis was eavesdropping from behind. Analyzing them.

_Reiner Braun: The mind and constitution of a grass fed ox. Respected by his comrades_

The only sounds that could be heard from the trio were their heavy breathing. "I'm no one's burden you hear me?"

“What the-? Armin?!” Jackson’s eyes widen as he watches him yank his pack off of Reiner’s shoulders and moves it back onto his own. Jackson smiled with pride as he jogs even faster than before.

_Armin Arlert: Built like a daffodil but academically brilliant_

**~xxxx~**

The weather was perfect the next day for ODM gear training. Scattered around the forests were wooden Titan dummies set up with a loaf of bread on the backs of their ‘necks’ for the cadets to ‘kill’.

Jean, Annie and Bertoldt were already racing for one of them.

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

_Annie Leonhart: Gifted with a sword but does not exactly play well with others_

_Berholdt Hoover: Heeps of made of talent, but too mild mannered_

_Jean Kirschtein: Head of the class on ODM. Also an insufferable smart-ass with a hair trigger temper_

Jean clenched his teeth as he watches his comrades move around on their gear with ease seeming to have no trouble with it what so ever, as he makes another shallow cut into his bread loaf. "Think those show offs can slice and dice? Best hope they see a titan before I do." He hit the gas and began to zoom faster. "Military Police, save a place for Jean!"

No other cadets were around. He was sure this was in the bag.

“Way to lead the charge!”

“Huh??”

Jean looked up as the familiar bald kid grins down at him while making a move for his target. "You don't care if I steal your thunder right?" Before he could even make a strike, the bread had already been sliced rendering him confused until he saw Sasha in front of them. “What the-? Sasha!”

"YEAAAHOOOO!" Sasha cheers from nearby, playing around with her gear by letting herself free fall for a bit before picking herself back up.

_Sasha Braus: Unusually fine instincts rarely shares them with her team-mates_

_Connie Springer: Agile on the switch-backs, few sandwiches shy of a picnic_

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Jackson, Liesel, Eren and Mikasa were off flying around taking care of their own dummies. “Here they come!” One instructor shouted, moving the dummy in Mikasa direction. The girl sped off towards it, striking so fast she appeared to be that of a blur.

_Mikasa Ackerman: Model cadet. Excels at everything. In fact it's no understatement to call the girl a genius_

“Damn it! Still not enough!” Eren cursed after slicing one.

_Eren Yeagar: Lack luster in the class group. Marginally better in the field...but driven by a sense of purpose that's almost terrifying_

“Alright sis: We’ve got this one. You ready?!” Jackson shouted as he and Liesel rushed up to the only other ‘Titan’ Mikasa didn’t get to yet.

Liesel grins wide holding up her blades. “Let’s do it bro.”

They swooped down in unison, blades held high and slicing the loaf of bread at the same time cheering when they watched it fall to the forest floor. “Oh yes!”

“That’s what I’m talking about!”

_Jackson Kang: Highly skilled with the ODM gear, works well with his sister like a well-oiled machine. A selfless individual willing to set aside personal matters for the sake of protecting said person. Works well with others but could be exceptionally skilled on his own_

_Liesel Kang: Like her brother she’s a selfless individual, willing to stand up for others if they can’t defend themselves. Small height allows quick movement with her ODM gear. A little too ‘nice’ though on occasion…_

**~xxxx~**

On that same afternoon the cadets were paired up with others for hand to hand combat training.

A growl of frustration escaped Jackson’s lips when Reiner got him right in the jaw, stumbling back nearly falling but managed to keep himself steady. He ducks as another punch is thrown, faking left at a kick aiming for his side, using his own momentum he grabs Reiner by the sleeve of his shirt and pins him to the ground.

“Finally: Victory!” He laughs breathlessly, taking on the role of being rogue now.

Reiner snickers at his reaction, taking the other’s hand when he’s helped back on his feet. “Ha. Not bad Jackson. You’re improving definitely.”

“Thanks Reiner.”

“So who taught you how to fight like that?”

“Mom actually,” he said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “Although Liesel and I were fairly young, she still wanted us to know the basics of self-defense in case we ever needed it. Turns out it came in handy with the bullies in our area.”

Oh he remembers how pissed off he was when Liesel came home with a bloodied nose and scraped knees crying her eyes out. She wouldn’t tell him why, she claimed she just fell on her own…but when he overheard some kids talking stupidly about what a ‘cry-baby’ Liesel Kang was….

Let’s just say those guys didn’t dare pick on her again. Or Jackson for that matter.

Meanwhile Christa and Liesel were sparring with one another. The small blond haired girl took a deep breath before charging head first into Liesel’s stomach knocking the wind out of the dark haired girl who coughed and doubled over.

“Ah! Liesel a-are you alright? I’m so sorry I hope I didn’t hurt you.” Christa yelped, helping the other girl back on her feet.

“Y-You’re fine Christa. Part of our training after all.” Liesel said honestly with a grin-although on the inside she was a little scared of how strong Christa was. _This girl can really pack a punch and take a hit! She flipped me over her shoulder like it was nothing_

**~xxxx~**

“Hey…you know when I fought with Annie today I realized something.” Eren said to them over dinner that night after training. “I was so caught up in getting stronger that I never thought about it before, but it’s such a clear contradiction…they’re honing their Titan skills to get AWAY from Titans! Doesn’t that seem weird to you guys?” Jackson arched a curious brow.

“It can’t be helped,” Armin said. “Before Wall Maria was destroyed, only the Survey Corps used the ODM gear and they’re a small regiment. That put ODM expertise at risk. So this way to prevent battle is declined.”

"That's how you conserve fuel. Let you momentum do the work for you." Jean explained to some people around his table.

“That’s some pretty advanced stuff.” Marco pointed out.

"Duh!" Jean rolled his eyes, placing his elbow on the table with his face resting against his hand. "It's called having a sixth sense for the finer points of your gear." He trailed off for but a moment glancing over at Mikasa sitting beside Eren with Armin and the Kang siblings. "You gotta do the strut if you wanna make the cut." Jean said returning to the conversation. "The MP only recruit the best!"

"By the same token," Armin continued as he and the others ignored him, "to increase your chances of making it inland, you had no choice but to neglect your hand-to-hand skill. As for how this hasn't changed since the wall was destroyed, it's because the folks from the inland call the shots, and… If that trend keeps up, someday. Eren, Jackson are you listening?”

"Okay, I know I'm good at that maneuver thing… but don't go about advertising it too much." Jean said. "I could do without all the extra rivals." Eren grit his teeth.

And this time Jackson was fairly done at playing the role of ‘mature adult’ among the younger group. He would personally pummel Jean to the ground himself if he had the opportunity. Liesel pinched the bridge of her nose, already sensing a fight coming on. “Can’t you boys go a day without fighting?”

“Hey Horse-Face.” Jackson called, catching Jean’s attention.

“Oh? What is it Kang?” Jean called back in a mocking tone.

"Tell me… Don't you find it funny?" Eren asked bitterly. "Honing your titan-busting techniques in an effort to get as far away from them as you can, I mean."

“Have you no shame? That sounds fairly cowardice if you ask me.”

"… Yeah, you're probably right." Jean said after a moment. "But that's the way it works, so you gotta deal with it. The same silliness applies to all, even a guy like me."

That was when Jackson finally had it. He slammed his hands on the table, enough for the dishes to clatter went over towards Jean and grabbed the front of his shirt in his fist. “You slimy piece of shit! There are people, innocent people risking their lives and you’re just doing nothing?!”

“Hey let go of my shirt will ya?! And don’t get mad at me just because you lack talent. Time to face reality!” Jean shouted, shoving Jackson against another table who groaned in pain feeling his back slam into it.

 _Oh no. Jean’s really asking for a death wish now…_ Liesel thought swallowing nervously. Oh she could just see the rage in her brother and Eren’s eyes.

“Not again!” Someone cried.

“When will they stop?”

"Tell me, then!! How are we supposed to defeat the titans!!?" Eren demanded after helping Jackson back on his feet. "How, when all the competent people go lock themselves up inside…?"

“You got a point to make friend? I’m right here!” Jean shouted.

“C’mon you guys enough now…” Marco tried to reason but he was deaf to their ears.

“You’re so misguided it’s laughable,” Jackson grumbled after pulling away from Eren. “Besides I don’t think your big head is capable of getting through the interior.”

“Three…” Sasha whispered.

Jean could be seen stiffening as some cadets snickered at Jackson’s remark. “Yeah? Well very funny.” He huffed.

“…Two.”

“Seems a little backwards to me,” Eren continued. “Fine tuning your Titan skills just so the brass will put you somewhere where you don’t have to see one.”

“You’d rather I was good at getting killed? Better than being gnawed on.”

“…One.”

“You son of a bitch!!” Jackson and Eren both shouted. Jackson made a lunge for Jean trying to grab his throat only to be held back by Reiner by the scruff of his shirt. “Reiner! Let me go: This asshole needs to be taught a lesson!”

“Jackson enough! This guy is only trying to get under your skin!” Reiner scolded, surprised at how much strength Jackson had against him.

"Huh!??" Eren shouted in bewilderment when Jean grabs hold of his shirt after hearing Mikasa sigh in disappointment. "Let go! You're gonna rip it, dammit!!"

"Your clothes!? Who gives a crap!?" Jean yelled. "I'd kill just to be in your shoes!"

"Huh!? What are you talking about!?" Eren shouted. Then that’s when he first noticed the tears in Jean’s eyes. And from behind he could see Annie and Reiner-whom was still trying to control a struggling Jackson who looked like he wanted to murder Jean on the spot-. That’s when it hit him. Was…Jean jealous? _That's right… He's… the same guy I was not so long ago. Wearing his heart on his sleeve… he always has to take his feelings out on others…_ Eren realized. _But now, I'm different… Now I'm… a soldier!_

Using the same technique Annie used on him during their training, Jean was on his back with a THUD in a matter of seconds. Groaning in pain when he made contact. Liesel covered her mouth in shock and Jackson’s jaw slacked open when Reiner sat him back on his feet.

"You prick!!" Jean growled, groaning in pain. "What the hell was that!?"

"This trick is something I learned the hard way while you were screwing around." Eren told him. "A carefree life spent in indolence, following your every whim. That's your idea of reality? And yet, somehow… you still dare to call yourself a soldier!?"

CREEEAK

Eren, Jean and everyone else froze when the door of the mess hall creaks open revealing a rather frightening face of Commander Shadis. Sasha had even frozen licking her plate mid lick. "That was a huge noise I heard a couple of minutes ago… Would anyone care to explain?"

Jackson bit his lip nervously when the commander eyed him suspiciously, hiding behind Reiner a bit when Mikasa raised her hand. “That was just the sound of Sasha farting, sir.”

“UWAAAAAAH!” The other girl gasped.

“You again…” Shadis pinched the bridge of his nose. “My God have some self-control Braus.”

And that was the end of that.

Several people were shaking with laughter once he left as Sasha demanded to Mikasa why she used her as the scapegoat. Even Jackson snickered at the girl’s misfortune, Liesel hiding her giggles behind her hand as Mikasa shoves some bread in Sasha’s mouth.

 _Now THAT was a close call_ Jackson thought wearily, laughing sheepishly.


	7. Eve of The Graduation Ceremony

After another month of training the graduation ceremony officially began.

"As everyone knows, 107 years ago… the entire human race, save for us… was devoured by the titans. Following that, our ancestors constructed mighty walls that the titans couldn't get over… and thus, successfully secured a safe, titan-free domain. That is, until five years ago… I'm sure many of you were present there… five years ago, when tragedy struck again." The head of the Cadet Training Corps said, bowing his head in memory of all those lost as he continued to deliver his speech.

We have paid the price for a hundred years of peace with tragedy. Given the sense of crisis at the time, we were ill-prepared to cope with the sudden appearance of the Colossal Titan… As a result, we were forced to abandon our outer wall, Maria. Humanity's territory has shrunk down to the limits of Wall Rose, within which we stand presently. Even as we speak, it is very possible that this Colossal Titan… might tear down the wall to come at us any second now. Whenever that time does come, your duty will be to assist the manufacturers… and give your lives to stand against the titan threat! Dedicate your hearts!!"

“Yes sir!” Many cadets shouted in unison, giving the typical salute.

"Today, you have completed your military training. I will now announce the ten among you who have obtained the top training results. Come forward if I call your name." He explained, taking the list out of his pocket. “First place: Mikasa Ackerman, Second place Reiner Braun, Third place Bertoldt Fubar, fourth place, Annie Leonhardt, fifth place, Marco Bodt, sixth place, Eren Yeagar, seventh place, Jean Kirstein, eight place Jackson Kang ninth place Connie Springer and tenth place Sasha Braus.”

Liesel smiled with pride as she saw her brother stand at eighth place with Eren and the others whilst hearing Ymir ‘tsk’ beside her, muttering something about how Christa should have gotten that spot.

Although the younger sibling couldn’t help but feel some disappointment that she wasn’t there right with him.

Many cadet’s celebrated that night after the ceremony ended.

"Yes!" Connie cheered excitedly as he clinked tankard with Sasha. "Now I'm going to be in the Military Police!"

 “Food will never be a concern ever again!” Sasha cheered.

Meanwhile Jean was sulking at being ranked just below Eren brooding in silence. “Tch,” he grumbled. “How could I be ranked below Eren?” He took a long gulp out of his tankard. And the fact he was drifting further away from Mikasa didn’t help him at all.

"I'm going with the Military Police, too." Marco said brightly as he raised his own tankard to take a drink. "Getting to work near the king… It's an honor!!"

"Are you still playing the goody-goody, Marco?"

 “Pffft!” Marco sputtered when Jean pushed his face in the cup of cider.

"Tell me how you really feel. You can't wait to get into the interior, right?" Jean said with a devious smirk. "We can finally escape this shitty, suffocating front-line town!! A safe, comfortable life is waiting for us in the interior, right!?" He boasted excitedly, banging his fist on the table.

 “I...” Marco stuttered. People around them started whispering some rather un- kind things about the scene they were witnessing. "Sh-Shame on you! At least, I'm not…"

 "Oh, sorry! My bad! I forgot you're an honor student!" Jean said carelessly. "But what would you guys do?" He shouted, challenging the haters.

Liesel’s eye twitched a little as she took a sip out of her cider, pursing her lips in a thin line. “There he goes again,” she muttered. “He’s so obnoxious when he’s drunk.”

“You honestly think there’s any real difference?” Jackson muttered, taking a drink out of his tankard.

His head was beginning to pound from all the noise. Rubbing the spot tenderly as he mutters to Liesel that he’s going to take a step outside for a while. “Do you want us to come with you?” Mikasa asked quietly.

“Nah I’ll be fine…just a migraine is all. I’ll see you guys in a bit alright?”

**~xxxx~**

The cooled night air was welcoming for Jackson instead of being in that stuffy building with the other cadets. He always had preferred quieter places anyway failing to notice the footsteps behind him.

“Well, well Kang: I’m surprised you actually made it into the group’s top ten.”

 _W-Wait a minute…that voice!_ Whipping his head around, his jaw nearly slacked open at the sight of Captain Levi himself standing behind him. Dressed in a pristine white buttoned down shirt and simple pair of black pants, one hand in his pocket looking lazily down at the cadet.

“C-Captain…Levi.” Jackson spluttered out like an idiot, quickly standing up to make a proper salute when Levi gives a dismissive wave of his hand. Clearly in no mood for formalities. “If I-I may sir…what are you doing out here?”

“I should be asking you that,” Levi replied curtly in which Jackson winced. “Shouldn’t you be celebrating with the other brats?”

“Nah. I’m not much of a partier like my sister can be. I prefer the quieter areas…”

Levi merely nodded in understanding. But his mind was focused on other things. This Jackson was entirely different from the one back in Shiganshina, when the Titans swarmed the district: He could no longer see the bloodlust in the boy’s eyes nor the rage.

And those crimson tears of blood.

He had thought of asking Jackson about such things, but he just left it alone for the time being… _I’ll have to see if Hanji knows anything about that. If it’s normal for someone to cry blood….he’s so calm now. Nothing like back in 845…where he looked more animalistic rather than human_

“Captain? Sir?”

Levi seemed to have snapped out of his thoughts when the young man before him asked if he was alright. “….I’m fine,” he murmured, realizing how late it was now. “I have to get going. I’m deployed tomorrow morning.”

“Of course sir…good luck tomorrow.”

A smirk graced over Levi’s face just a bit as Jackson mentally kicked himself for uttering such words. _Good luck? He’s freakin Levi! He doesn’t need luck! You’ve done it again Kang: Congratulations_ “Luck? That’s cute kid. Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you?”

A sheepish laugh sounds from Jackson as he can’t help but grin a little in return. “Yeah you’re right captain.”

With that, Levi turned on his heel and started to walk away not before clasping a hand tight on Jackson’s shoulder, lowering his head to whisper in his ear that made Jackson shudder just a bit. “Just don’t die tomorrow. Got it? Your aunt better not have sacrificed herself for nothing…”

Although to some Levi’s words may be intimidating, but they only ignited a strong determination within him nodding in understanding watching as Levi walks down the darkened streets clenching his hand tight at his side.

_No way will I die. I’ll live…like aunt Reina wanted Liesel and I to_

 

                                                        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's where they meet! ouo Sorry it's a little short though ^^; Tried making it longer


	8. Are You Ready To Fight?

Jackson didn’t tell anyone about his little ‘talk’ with Captain Levi last night. He didn’t even bother to tell Liesel. Instead he found himself walking with the girls after they met up with the boys heading over to retrieve their assignments. “So Eren collapsed last night?” Liesel asked Mikasa with concern laced in her voice.

From what Mikasa had just told them it wasn’t the first time this had happened, apparently Eren was suffering from a relapse after what happened to his mother back home. “Something really terrible must have happened to Eren when he met his father again,” Jackson said thoughtfully. “Sometimes those suffering under relapse will experience pains in their head and even pass out if it’s too much. It’s your body’s way of saying it’s best to try and forget what happened to protect yourself.”

“I suppose that makes sense.” Mikasa muttered. He could tell that this theory really worried her but it was the only thing that could make any logical sense as to why Eren was experiencing these collapses and night terrors.

“Oh hey look!” Hannah shouted with excitement trying to lighten the mood. “There’s Franz and the others!”

Liesel made a joke about how excited she must be to see her ‘boyfriend’ which caused the other girl to splutter and wave her arms around saying how untrue that was. Jackson couldn’t help but laugh and even Mikasa’s lips curved in a grin.

“Yo Yeagar,” Jackson commented once they walked on over. “Feeling any better? After I got some fresh air I heard from Reiner that Jean gave you a hard time…maybe that’s why you collapsed.” He teased.

“And I heard Christa kicked your ass during hand to hand combat.” Eren said with a smirk.

“…Touche.”

“Hey look here they come!” Someone from the crowds shouted with excitement. “The main unit of the Survey Corps is here!” Everyone immediately moves out of the way as the supply wagons come through.

“Hey Commander Erwin: Are you going to give those bastards a good thrashing?!” Another person shouted. The commander of the Survey Corps looked as dignified as ever, riding straight ahead. When he glanced at Jackson and Liesel in the crowd however, dressed in trainee corps uniform do his eyes widen in surprise.

_Well, well. Looks like Levi was right after all…it’s hard to believe though they actually made it_

He had heard from Shadis and Levi that the eldest child of Annabelle Kang graduated into the top ten…it just mind boggled him how far they had made it.

“Hey look its Captain Levi!” Another person shouted, making Jackson and the other’s gaze turn toward the other man. His grey eyes were as sharp as ever and he held a dark aura around him. But after talking with him last night, even that short minute Jackson knew he had a heart. “They say he’s as strong as an entire brigade!”

“Tch. Spare me the pleasantries.” Levi grumbled out hearing the numerous shouts and cheers directed his way. Although it was initially the man’s comments that caught his attention, he spared a look over at some star-struck cadets…Jackson being among them although he was focused on the other soldiers making their way through.

“It’s a good thing these starry eyed folks don’t know what a clean freak you are.” Hanji said with a wry of a smile. “They’d be in for a rude awakening.”

“Hmph. I couldn’t care less…”

When he glanced at Jackson one last time he then turns to his eccentric comrade. “By the way: Is it normal for a person to cry blood?”

“Crying blood…” Hanji pondered, clicking her tongue in thought with a hand cradled under her chin. “You know I believe there could be. Why the sudden question captain?”

“No reason.”

“Wow there’s such a different feel to this now,” Jackson said out loud. There were many smiling faces scattered about the crowds. “Nothing like five years ago that’s for sure. Everyone seems so pumped up.”

"That's because everyone's cheered up since then." Hannah said. "Nothing's happened in five years. Can't exactly revert to what things were like a few years back, though."

"The wall's been reinforced quite a bit in the meantime!" Franz added. "Maybe the Colossal Titan won't show up anymore."

“That’s for sure.” Hannah said with a smile.

“Oh give me a break!” Eren snapped at them. “C’mon don’t just agree with one another only because you’re a couple!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! This isn’t what it looks like okay?!” Hannah shrieked while waving her hands in front of her.

“Us…a couple? Yeah right!” Franz blushed.

They all made it just in time for roll call. Canon maintenance was to be their first assigned task. While Liesel was grouped up with Eren, Mina, Armin and Connie Jackson was grouped with Marco, Jean, Daz and some other guy he hadn’t met yet.

Sasha was looking peculiar today making Jackson shake his head. _Stolen food again probably_ he thinks with a chuckle.

“Oh yeah,” Marco commented as he worked with Jackson on one cannon. “You weren’t inside when Eren made his speech yesterday. It really inspired a lot of people to join the Survey rather than the MP’s.”

“Feh I guess it was pretty eloquent.” Jean muttered looking over at Jackson. “What took you so long to come back inside by the way? You were out for some time.”

“Heh heh. Well I’m not surprised, Eren always did have a way of inspiring people,” Jackson said chuckling before answering Jean. “Um….I just needed some fresh air. And I ran into an old ‘friend’ I guess.”

“Well at least you weren’t in there when Jean-.” In a swift, panicked move Jean smacked a hand over Daz’s mouth as the other stared at him with wide eyes leaving Jackson and Marco puzzled.

“You idiot!” Jean hissed leaning in with sweat trickling down the side of his head. “If Jackson finds out I tried flirting with his sister, he’ll do worse to me than just give me a little ‘smack’ like she did. I’ll be a DEAD MAN you got it?”

“G-Got it.” Although it was muffled when Daz spoke.

“?” Jackson questioned, tilting his head to the side when they were done.

“N-Nothing,” Jean said with an almost nervous laugh. “Forget Daz ever said anything alright?”

“Uh…sure.” Jackson blinked, shaking his head as he carried on working and talking with Marco.

“A-Ah!” Daz suddenly said, dropping his rag with eyes wide with shock and terror. His other friend asked what the matter was when he to froze on the spot. Face deathly pale…

“Eh? What’re you guys…?” Jackson began but his eyes soon looked the same as Daz’s when he, Jean and Marco turn to look at the sight before them. That face. That same, skinless face of five years ago with glowering yellow eyes staring straight at the other cadets on the south side of the wall. Directly in front of them was the same, 60meter tall monster that appeared five years ago on that dreadful day.

“N-No way-!” Marco stuttered.

“Your orders sir?!” Jackson asked their supervisor who instantly snapped out of his shock at the cadet’s question.

“Colossal Titan Response Operation! You trainees just get back to HQ now: Make sure they sound the alarm!” He ordered, running towards the gate using his ODM gear after a chorus of ‘Yes sir!!’ was heard.

CRASH

An earth shattering crash was heard as, just like five years ago Jackson and the others saw the Colossal Titan rear its heel back before slamming its foot straight into the wall creating the same gigantic hole like in Wall Maria. Liesel, Eren, Sasha and Connie were in that area! He cursed out loud once he made it to ground level, trying to shake it off for now as they raced back to HQ.

**~xxxx~**

“Out of the frying pan and into the fire cadets!” One soldier shouted as many of the graduated cadets scattered about HQ. "You trainees have successfully graduated. That makes you full-fledge soldiers! I'm holding high hopes about your performance in this operation!"

All geared up, locked and loaded Jackson pants as he looks around the building for any signs of Liesel, Eren or Armin and Mikasa. Right on cue though do his eyes widened at the sight of the other girl run past him.

“Mikasa!” He called out, halting her in her tracks when he races over. “Oh thank Maria: Have you seen Liesel or Eren or Armin around at all?” Mikasa shook her head with an expression laced with worry.

"It's gonna be fine, Hannah. I'll look out for you, even if it's the last thing I do." Franz promised Hannah as the duo raced past the couple.

“Hey over there!” Jackson pointed over, relieved to see the trio standing by the gas tanks.

"You okay, Armin!?" Eren asked with concern, not even noticing Jackson or Mikasa.

"I-I'm fine!" Armin spoke. Although he appeared to be fine his hands were shaking as he tried filling up his gas tank the right away. "I'll calm down soon enough!"

“Just relax alright?” Liesel said in an assuring manner. “Here let me help.” She knelt down beside him, getting ready to assist when she yelped as Jackson gives her a light hit on the head.

“Yo Liesel! Nice of you guys to notice us!” He yelled in his sister’s ear.

“Jackson! Mikasa!” She said, finally whipping her head around relieved to see that they were alright.

“I’m glad you guys are alright: What about the others?”

“Sasha, Connie and the rest are all fine…Samuel was injured though but he’s alive.”

Once they managed to calm Armin down and get his tank fueled, Jackson shared one more moment with the younger cadets before racing off to his squad.

**~xxxx~**

He, Jean, Marco, two other male cadets named Ryker and Demetri and one female cadet named Alicia flew down onto a nearby rooftop with their gear. Ryker’s eyes scanned the area when he spotted a Titan already in the distance.

“Deviant at 12:00!” He shouted as a fourteen meter class Titan raced for them. The group managed to jump out of the way just in time but Demetri was swatted out of the way like he was a fly crashing into a building.

Alicia cried out his name in panic, already swooping down to retrieve his body. “You fool get back here! Alicia!” Jackson shouted, gritting his teeth as they heard her scream in agony as the Titan snatches her in its jaws eating her alive. It turned and focused on Jackson with a hungry gleaming look in its beady eyes…

This fear…Jackson had not felt this kind of fear in many a year. _So…So this is what it’s like to be the prey!_

“Damn it you idiot get out of the way!” Ryker snapped, pushing Jackson away just in time as the creature made a leap nearly crushing them all but fortunately did not. Marco was using himself as a distraction for Jackson who finally snapped out of his daze, using his grappling hook launching it at the Titan’s neck slicing a good chunk of it.

Once the monster was dead, the four remaining squad members land on another roof staring at Jackson in shock as the other apologizes. “I’m sorry…” he states, brown eyes filled with grim determination. “I won’t let that happen again.”


	9. We Meet Again

In the inner walls of Wall Maria the Survey Corps were doing their best to keep the Titans at bay.

"You just… watch…" One Survey Corps member said in between slow, ragged breaths as a Titan gnawed on half of his body looking the monster right in the eye. "The ones who will be… the last ones standing… are humans! All of you… he's gonna…Captain Levi will…”

FWSSSSH!

Levi launched his grappling hook straight into the Titan’s neck and spun himself in a spiral resulting a deep cut across the monster’s neck. As the Titan falls before him, the captain notices the man still half way inside its mouth. Another squad member of his…but he couldn’t stop to help him. Not now.

 _'One on the right… Two on the left…_ He thinks, doing another quick scan on the rooftops.

“Captain! I’ve gathered more reinforcements!” Petra shouted as she lands on the roof with several other corpsemen.

"Petra, you take care of the soldiers below! The rest of you, take care of the titan on the right!" He ordered before taking off into battle once again.

“E-Eh?!”

"They're the all the same…" Levi mutters to himself, spotting one Titan with a moustache and another that looks almost skeletal. He quickly kills one of the Titan’s with ease by lopping off its head at the nape of the neck with lightning speed. He then quickly edges his dull blades, launching them in the other Titan’s eyes as it covers them howling in pain landing on top of its head. “Whoa their big stuff: Nobody likes a crybaby.”

Just like that, Levi does a flip in the air carving out the flesh of its neck rolling down its back. He lands on a neighboring rooftop watching as the beast collapses before him. “Tch,” he gives an annoyed click of his tongue, looking down at his blood-stained swords and hand. “Disgusting.”

Levi then lands on the ground as he sees Petra attempting to heal the man from earlier inside one of the Titan’s mouths, bleeding heavily. “Captain,” she speaks with a trembling tone. “I-I don’t think I can stop the bleeding…”

“C-Captain…” the man speaks with labored breath, looking up as Levi kneels in silence beside him. "W-Was I helpful to… mankind at least?" He reaches up with a bloodied hand, tears leaking in the corner of his eyes. "Or… will I die… without having ever been useful at all…?"

"You've done more than enough." Levi told him. "And from now on… your commitment will give me strength. I swear…on my very life. I will eradicate the Titans!” He pledges, grasping the man’s hand tight in his own not minding at all of the blood this time coating his own hand.

“Captain…He’s gone…” Petra says with tears in her eyes as Levi gazes solemnly down at the fallen soldier.

“Do you think he heard what I said?”

"I'm sure he heard it all. He's resting so peacefully now."

"Levi! We have to pull back!" The sound of a galloping horse behind catches their attention as Erwin rides up.

“Back?” Levi grits out. “We haven’t reached our limit yet. Did my men die in vain?”

"The titans have started heading north towards the city.”

"It's a repeat of five years ago." Erwin responded grimly, thinking the same thing as Levi and Petra. “The wall… may have been destroyed…"

**~xxxx~**

“Haaaah!” Jackson cried out as he jumped from one Titan to the next, slicing one’s head off with beads of sweat and a mixture of rain water dripping down his face. The cadet had no idea how it occurred but he managed to get himself separated from Jean and Marco after Ryker met his demise shortly. He was running out of gas, his blades were becoming dull and each time he moved to the north more Titans got in his way again and again.

_Keep moving…Just keep moving damn it! Take ‘em down one by one. Stay alive for aunt Reina…for Liesel!_

That’s when he hears it, looking down his eyes widen the minute he sees numerous Survey Corps members on horseback riding through the abandoned city. The horse’s hooves are mixing in with the thunder echoing across the sky.

Petra was the first to notice Jackson fighting for her eyes widened noticing he looked to be almost out of gas and swords. “C-Captain! Captain there’s a person up there!”

“Eh?” Their eyes look up in her direction and they too widen in shock seeing a lone male fending off four or five Titans at once. Levi recognized it almost instantly as Jackson for he muttered his name out loud. “Jackson…”

“That’s…HER child…” Erwin muttered, clutching the reigns of his horse as he shouts to his two strongest soldiers. Levi! Mike!”

“Yeah we got it.” Levi spoke, kicking his horse in the sides to go faster with Mike following suit.

“Over here!” Erwin called up to him.

“Huh?” Jackson looks down for just a moment when he feels hot breath smelling like that of rotted flesh as a nine meter class swallows him whole.

Levi and Mike wasted no time in cutting down every other Titan that crossed their path whilst Levi had planned to kill the nine meter that swallowed Jackson. But suddenly, the monster appeared to be coughing or puking up a wad of spit. As a mixture of blood and vomit flows out of the Titan’s mouth, Jackson was not only alive but he was in one piece. When Jackson, covered in the blood and vomit mixture is helped up by Mike his face turns a shade of green as he doubles over heaving on the twitching blond haired man’s shoes.

Levi all but shrugs one shoulder. “Hey: Better you than me…”


	10. Hidden Power

Jackson felt nothing but sheer embarrassment after Petra helped wash off the blood and vomit on his clothes. _Oh Gods…I threw up on Squad Leader Mike’s shoes….I threw UP on a his freakin shoes_

“That…was incredible!” Hanji exclaimed with genuine excitement in her voice as she suddenly gets right in front of Jackson with almost sparkling eyes. “You have to tell me how you survived being eaten from a Titan!”

“I think ‘incredible’ is a severe understatement.” Mike chimed in, taking off his old boots whilst holding his nose and mouth replacing them with new ones. Although could he really blame the poor guy? He’d do the exact same thing most likely.

“How is he?” Erwin asked walking over.

“He’s got minor injuries and a little shaken up, but that’s to be expected from what he experienced.” Hanji explained after making sure he didn’t have any injuries to the head and such.

“Well that’s a relief.” Erwin’s shoulders relaxed. Who would have thought that they would find Annabelle Kang’s oldest child way out here? Fighting head to head with those beasts? “Let’s load him up in one of the supply wagons, he’s completely out of gas there’s no way he can fly back on his own nor in the state he’s in.”

With a simple response of ‘Yes sir!!’ Jackson could feel himself being lifted carefully by Oluo and Gunther into one of the wagons. Levi had just quickly finished killing another Titan before landing with ease back on his horse’s saddle. “Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther you’re with me!”

“Understood sir!”

CRASH, FWOOOOOM!

They all had to shield themselves from a massive shock wave of wind like an atomic bomb had been dropped. Jackson, now fully awake had to grip onto the edges of the wagon just to hold himself from being blown away having sudden flashbacks of five years ago just now.

That giant hole that the Colossal Titan had kicked into was just now sealed by a giant boulder? It was too good to be true!

After the winds died down, Jackson had a strong sense that his sister and their friends were in the area. Jumping out of the wagon, ignoring Petra’s call for him to hold on a second he jumped over fallen debris spotting Armin holding onto Eren…after taking him out of a Titan?

_H-Huh? What the Hell is going on here?_

“Jackson!!”

His heart was no longer heavy with worry the minute his sister launches herself in his arms. She’s cut up around the face, covered in some dirt and dust but she’s alive. She’s alive and that’s all he cares about. They ALL managed to survive.

“I…We were so scared,” Liesel choked out after pulling away. “I thought….Jean told us y-you were…But you’re alive! You’re really here…”

“Of course I am,” Jackson whispered softly. “I’ll always be here for you guys sis.”

"!!" Armin exclaimed in surprise, still holding onto an unconscious Eren as two Titans suddenly fell dead before them. He, Jackson and Liesel blinked in surprise, looking at Mikasa whom was right with them the entire time.

If it wasn’t Mikasa….

"Hey… kids… mind telling me… what the hell's going on around here?" Levi asked, standing atop of one of the dead Titan’s glancing over his shoulder at them.

**~xxxx~**

“So wait, Liesel: You’re telling me that Eren…became a Titan and BREACHED the wall?” Jackson asked with wide eyes.

Liesel gave a low nod of her head, offering Jackson another swig of water from her bottle which he drank greedily. “That’s what we saw,” she whispered. “It…It was incredible and yet terrifying all the same time.”

“But Eren can’t be a Titan,” Jackson says after wiping his mouth. “He hates them. He wants to exterminate them all…every one of them.”

“Ironic indeed.” He hears Levi mutter before speaking up. “Your friend is going to be on trial. The Military Police want to dissect him.”

“Dissect?!” Jackson jumped up on his feet, only to be pulled back down by Liesel scolding him that he still needs to rest. “He’s a human though! Can’t you guys do something?”

“We think the same,” Erwin explains in a calm tone. Hands clasped under his chin. “But it’s going to be hard to convince the public he’s an ally and not the enemy. They will not understand.”

“Well I can’t just sit back and let my friend get treated like a science project rather than as a human being!” Jackson snapped.

“So are you willing to die in his place then?”

Jackson froze at first, but gritted his teeth with clenched fists. “I-I don’t want that either…but I’ll think of something! I have to.”

And with that, Jackson stalks away from the group to clear his head as Liesel sighs softly while looking apologetically at the commander and captain. “I’m so sorry about my brother, commander. He can be…well very ‘passionate’ if he feels there’s an injustice.”

“It’s no trouble: In fact, it feels as if I was talking with my own squad partner again…he’s so much like your mother it’s almost eerie.”

**~xxxx~**

“Ah-ah! Where do you think you’re going?” Hanji scolded, pushing a scowling Jackson back gently down on his hospital bed.

“I couldn’t participate in the clean-up so the least I can do is attend the memorial service. Liesel was able to go.”

“I understand how you feel,” she said with a thoughtful expression placing a hand on his shoulder in a gentle manner. “I’ve lost people before too…but you just witnessed a traumatic event today. We wouldn’t want anything to set you off again when you went on that little Titan killing spree of yours back there.”

“….Oh alright.” Jackson sighs wearily, laying himself back down on the bed. Squad Leader Hanji was right he supposed, he didn’t want to have another ‘break-down’ moment like back in Shiganshina. It was bad enough Liesel saw him…like ‘that’. He couldn’t bare it if Eren or the others saw him in that state of just monstrous rage.

It was then that the door creaked open.

“Oh hey Mike! Are Commander Erwin and Captain Levi finished?” Hanji asked. The blond haired man nods, looking over at Jackson with a wry look. “Ha ha…” Hanji chuckles sheepishly. “You remember Mike Zacharius right? The guy you puked on earlier?”

Jackson’s face flushed with sheer embarrassment as he nods, smiling apologetically at the squad leader. “Uh…N-Nice to see you again sir?” He cringes inwardly as Mike starts sniffing him and then smirks after doing so.

“Well. You smell a lot better…and don’t worry about the boots kid. You smell like your mother did as well.”

“Bye-bye!” Hanji chirped leaving Jackson to himself with his eye twitching.

“….Did he just say I smell like a thirty-forty something year old woman?”


	11. Castle

Jackson was thinking of all the worst case scenarios of Eren’s trial, drumming his fingers anxiously on his knee with the first aid box beside him on the hospital bed. What if Mikasa completely lost it? What if the public, like Commander Erwin said refused to see any reason to keep him alive?

“It worked!” Hanji’s voice sounded nearly resulting with Jackson landing on the floor after she opened the door. As she and the others filed into the room, he was more than relieved to see Eren with them.

“Huh? J-Jackson? What are you doing here?” Eren asked in confusion. “You’re okay right?”

“Yeah I’m alright. Look I’ll explain everything later okay?” He said nodding to the first aid in his lap. “Now I need to clean your wounds first.”

Levi certainly didn’t hold back, Eren’s face was a mess as he dabbed some rubbing alcohol on his face. “Ouch!” The Titan shifter winced.

"Sorry about that…" Erwin apologized to Eren. "You really did speak up your mind in front of the Commander-In-Chief and other big shots unrestrainedly, after all."

“Right…” Eren sounding unusually weak.

 _Jesus…What did Captain Levi do to him?_ Jackson thought, averting his gaze quickly when Levi looked over in his direction. And what was that odd fluttering in his stomach whenever Levi looked at him?

"That gave us the perfect chance to play the card we had up our sleeve." Erwin continued to explain. "The pain you're in was also necessary to achieve our goal. You have my respect." He told Eren, extending his hand. "I look forward to working with you." Erwin extends his hand out to Eren with a genuine smile.

“U-Uh thank you sir!” Eren said quickly, giving it a firm shake.

"Tell me, Eren." Levi said, flopping down on the sofa sitting down in a way like he owned the couch looking over at Eren.

“Y-Yes sir?” Eren asked nervously.

“Do you resent me?” Levi asked flatly.

"N-No, Sir… I understand the act you put on needed to look believable." Eren said seriously.

Jackson’s eyes widened just a bit when he sees the younger male actually flinch away from Levi. _No way! Eren’s never done that with anyone before. Damn Levi must’ve really gotten him good_ he can’t help but flinch himself imagining how that scene went out.

“You look like you have something you want to say to me.” Levi remarks, seeing the look on Jackson’s face.

“Eh…n-no sir. Not at all. I understand it was a necessary evil to protect Eren.” Jackson said apprehensively.

"Good, then." Levi said, apparently satisfied with their answers. There’d be no point in trying to rebel against him. What good would that do in the end? And to hear the words ‘necessary evil’ come out of ‘Vomit Boy’s’ mouth he knew the kid wasn’t entirely naïve like he assumed.

"But still, there's certain limits… You knocked out his tooth, for crying out loud!" Hanji said, unwrapping Eren’s molar. “See?”

Jackson and Eren couldn’t help but shudder at the fact it actually happened (and the fact that Hanji actually saved the molar in the first place) in which Levi responds of how disgusting she was for saving it. “But I'd say that beats getting dissected any day." Levi said pragmatically.

 _I have to agree with him on that_ Jackson thinks. Oh God save them all if Mikasa were to find out about that. “Eren! Open your mouth and let me see.” Hanji said. Eren did as he was told, Jackson also leaned in a bit to see what they were looking at exactly.

“….!” Jackson and Hanji both gasp at what they see. Eren’s tooth was actually growing back!

“You know for a guy who almost got a concussion after doing a complete flip during ODM gear training you’re healing rather well.” Jackson said with a straight face at Eren’s mortified expression.

“Ah! W-We swore we’d never bring that up again Kang!” Eren snapped. “Seriously you bring it up now of all times?” He looked around the room: Mike and Hanji were trying hard not to laugh and even Commander Erwin was chuckling. Levi gave him a look of disbelief.

“W-Why are you here anyway?” Eren asked sharply, knowing he didn’t have anything embarrassing he could use against him.

“Well….Let’s just say you’re not the only freak around here.” Jackson says with a wry smile.

“Y-You’re a Titan to?!”                             

“Oh no, no. Nothing like that: Nothing of the extreme…It turns out I just have a ‘rage mode’ I guess where I can fight Titan after Titan and not lose my energy. I only seem to become stronger once I’ve been knocked down.”

Eren looked at him like he had three heads. “You’re joking…right?”

“Nope. I’d recommend not telling too many people either. I highly doubt my trial would go as ‘smoothly’ as yours did.”

“Oh yeah…my trial was nothing but sunshine and rainbows.”

“We’ve officially recruited Jackson as a member of the Survey Corps,” Erwin explained. “But this is only an excuse so we can properly train him in a remote environment and help him control himself…and possibly subdue you even.”

“I understand…” Eren said. Glancing back and forth between Jackson and Levi. He was absolutely stunned that Jackson was capable of having something like this under his sleeve…after all these years. He had always wondered secretly how Jackson could take on the bullies back home and seem to not wear himself out after a fight. Now everything was slowly making some sense.

**~xxxx~**

After they were introduced to other members of the Survey Corps, Jackson and Eren were to make their trek with them to an abandoned castle that used to be the original Survey Corps HQ. Eld and Gunther rode in the front, Petra was behind, Eren and Oluo were in the middle and Jackson was on the right of Oluo. Levi was picking up the rear behind.

"That's the former headquarters of the Survey Corps." Oluo explained as they continued forward. The old building had a sad, almost forlorn look about it as Jackson saw it slowly make itself known.

“Huh….it kind of reminds me of the Beasts castle in La Belle et Bete.” Jackson thought out loud.

“I suppose it does.” Petra said, that having been one of her favorite childhood stories as well when she was a child.

"It might appear stately, given that it's an old converted castle…" Oluo continued. "… but an HQ located so far from the wall and river, was worse than useless to the Survey Corps. Back then the Corps had just been formed, and the soldiers were still full of ambition… Who would've figured that this oversized decoration would be the best place to keep you locked up?" Eren cast a glance over at Jackson and Levi but quickly focused on ahead at Levi’s deadpanned expression.

“Listen here Green Horn,” Oluo grumbled. "Titan power or whatever…I don't know what he sees in you, but just because Captain Levi was put in charge of supervising a couple of piss-poor brats like yo—!!"

And with that, Oluo bit down on his tongue hard enough for blood to splatter. Eren and Jackson both gasp in shock at the scene.

"Jabbering away like that on a horse… of course you're going to bite your tongue." Petra chastised him once they tied their horses up in the stables.

"First impressions make it or break it, baby." Oluo commented. After Jackson took care of his horse, he was surprised the man was still able to talk. Must have not hurt that bad. "Those rookies were shaking in their boots."

“I think they were just shocked to see what a dumbass you were Oluo.” Petra deadpanned.

"… Whatever. It's going just as I planned." Oluo said with a wipe of his chin as if he weren’t phased at all.

“I swear Oluo. It’s like you’re trying to be Levi. Kind of creepy when you think about it...You two aren’t alike by any means.” Petra scolded with a shake of her head.

 _Ah so that explains the Cravat he’s wearing_ Jackson thinks, looking over at Eren who shrugs one shoulder.

“Heh. What are you trying to rein me in Petra? If you wanna act like my wife, there you missed a couple of steps.”

“Don’t you think you’re getting a little carried away because Captain Levi choose you? You should’ve bitten your tongue off and just died.”

Now Petra was bearing a strong resemblance to his and Liesel’s mother. He doesn’t remember much of his father, but he remembers aunt Reina telling the siblings how when they first met oh they were constantly at one another’s throats. Annabelle always had to be right and Ralan always had to be as well.

“So Captain Levi hand-picked everyone here…” Jackson found himself muttering out loud, looking around as did Eren.

 _These are the people who are to keep my Titan powers in check_ Eren thinks as he eyes everyone of Squad Levi. _And finish me off if I lose control…_ He looked over at Jackson who didn’t seem to be too concerned. For the other was petting and grooming his horse that he had grown to become fond of. “Aren’t you worried at all?”

“Worried? Nah. I’m just trying to enjoy the peace before hell unleashes itself again.” Jackson responds with a one shouldered shrug.

"It hasn't been used in a long time, so it's kind of fallen into disrepair." Gunther said as he, Eld and Levi stare up at the castle overgrown with vines and the such.

"That's a serious problem…" Levi said in a dark tone. "Fix it up immediately." He ordered. “Vommit Boy, you’re with me getting the lower levels. Eren, you’ll get the top floor.” Jackson all but winced as Levi used that horrendous nickname again. Even Mike seemed to be enjoying himself when the captain had first used it. Hey although the boots were no problem he never said he wouldn’t not pick on Jackson.

Petra stifled a giggle that threatened to escape her lips. “Oh you didn’t hear? Jackson threw up on Squad Leader Mike’s shoes back in Trost.”

“H-Hey! It’s not like I intended to puke on him.” Jackson said defensively, his face almost as red as the tints in his hair.

“I’d probably do the same thing after being spit out by a Titan.” Gunther stated.

“Eh?!” Eren’s eyes widened as he whipped his head around to face Jackson. “You were eaten by a Titan to?!”

“Well I was more like swallowed…” Jackson said, cringing at the memory.

“Alright enough talk,” Levi pushed Jackson forward earning a startled yelp from the other. “Let’s get a move on before it gets dark.”

“Yes sir!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Belle et Bete is the French name for Beauty and the Beast. The 'real' story was actually pretty interesting to read after I finally found it


	12. The Eccentric Scientist

Once Jackson had finished cleaning the lower levels with Levi, he was ordered to head on back up to assist Eren.

The sound of Levi swinging in the windows could be heard, seeing as the castle was in desperate need for fresh air.

"I've finished cleaning my half of the upper floor, Sir." Eren stated as Levi entered the room. "Sir, where will I be sleeping in this facility?"

“Your room will be in the cellar.” Levi replies after pulling his dust mask down to face him.

“….The cellar? Again?” Eren asked with a disappointed expression, his shoulders slumping at the thought of being kept underground again.

"Of course." Levi stated matter-of-factly. "You can't exactly control yourself, after all. If you turn into a titan in your sleep, we can keep you confined if you're underground. That's one if the conditions we were given when they placed you in our custody. It's a rule we must follow."

With that the captain takes his leave walking out of the room to check back on Jackson’s work. When he climbed half-way up the stairs, the sound of someone humming could be heard from Jackson’s side of the room. Levi saw that the dark haired male was scrubbing hard at the floor, on his hands and knees getting every last speck of dirt off the floor.

The ceilings, windows and shelves were all spotless. Jackson only stopped scrubbing when he feels a presence behind him, glancing up at the other. “O-Oh sir. Is there something you need of me?”

“No…You’re fine. Carry on.” He left to see if the other rooms were just as clean. They were. _Huh. Not bad for Vomit Boy_ When he went to check on Eren’s process however, his good mood was almost instantly shattered at the appalling state they were in. While the boy did indeed possess great soldier material, cleaning was clearly not Eren’s strong suit.

Levi stomped back towards Jackson’s room, nearly startling him out of his wits as he places a firm hand on the back of his shirt dragging him out. “Come with me.”

“Y-Yes sir…?”

 _Oh no am I a dead man? Did I miss a spot? I swear I thought I got every inch of the rooms!_ Jackson had thought about asking Levi as to what was happening, but sensing the dark aura around the shorter male he zipped his lips.

Upon arriving, they could hear Petra and Eren conversing.

"Yes… I thought he was a man who wouldn't take orders from anyone." Eren said.

"I don't know all the details… but at one time, he may have been close to your image of him." Petra said with thought. "I heard that before Captain Levi joined the Survey Corps, he was a notorious thug in the capital's underground streets."

 _Damn it I am so screwed! I-I thought they were just rumors…ah man I really AM a dead man if I’m in the hands of a former thug_ "I don't know what happened, but some people say Commander Erwin brought him into the Corps kicking and screaming.”

“Whoa seriously?! The Commander?”

“Oi. Eren.” Eren whips his head around when he hears Levi’s voice from behind, obviously sounding…rather unimpressed by the dark look in his eyes. “Your cleaning is impeccable. Start over. Vomit Boy, lend him a hand will you?”

 _Can’t he call me something else rather than that?_ Jackson thinks begrudgingly.

**~xxxx~**

“Jackson this soup tastes great! You’re good at cooking and cleaning to?” Petra exclaims as a blush dusts across Jackson’s face at her comment. “Heh: With these skills you’re going to make a great husband someday.”

“You think so to huh?” Jackson said with a chuckle, chopping up a few more carrots to dump in then a pinch more salt and pepper. “My aunt used to tell me the same thing. She’d always want me to find a nice lady to settle down with instead of joining the military.”

“That sounds a lot like my dad. He always went on about marriage but I had to tell him I’d like to focus more on my military career instead…sometimes he even confuses my loyalty to the captain with love.”

“Well: I don’t know how well this will work for you, but I told my aunt you don’t have to have grandchildren to get married,” he snickered as he remembered the mortified expression on the poor woman’s face followed by a good whack on the head. “She threatened to kick me out if that ever happened.”

“I-I see…” Petra looked greatly taken aback. To think this was the guy who talked about fairytales earlier. But she shakes her head grinning softly at him. “You know…I think Captain Levi has developed an ‘interest’ in you.”

Jackson nearly dropped the soup ladle he was holding to his lips for another taste at her words, staring with a shocked expression. “Y-You’re not serious.”

Petra laughs at his reaction, getting the dishes ready to serve everyone with. “I’m serious! I’m a woman you know: We sometimes just know these things.” She gave him a little wink as she continued. “I saw the concern in his eyes when he saw you get swallowed by that Titan…yes he shows that for anyone, but, with you, you could practically feel it. He’s not always such a cold man. He does have a heart despite what others say.”

A small, faint smile crossed over his lips as he muttered a simple ‘I know’. Remembering their first talk that night on the graduation day. He remembered how his belly did flips on the inside just being near Levi…

He just wasn’t sure how to properly address the situation.

**~xxxx~**

"We'll probably be ordered to stay on standby for the next several days…" Eld had said after they finished dinner and now having their tea. "… But I hear they're thinking of launching a large-scale expedition past the wall in thirty days. And that they're rushing to put some recent graduates in the mix."

“Is that true Eld?” Gunther asked with a frown. “The cadets have been through so much already.”

"I bet the brats were paralyzed with fright." Oluo remarked.

“Captain is this true?” Petra asked.

"Strategizing doesn't fall under my responsibilities. That's his department." Levi stated calmly obviously referring to Erwin. "He's always thinking a few more steps ahead than us."

"That's true…" Erd said thoughtfully. "The situation has changed. On one hand, the Maria recovery route that we sacrificed so much to build was sealed off in an instant… but a completely new hope has sprung up in its place."

Jackson looked over at how nervous Eren was. He couldn’t blame him, not at all. Eren was only fifteen years old, someone who should be living a normal, stress-free life without any worries or fears. And here he was now with a huge weight on his shoulders.

"It's still hard to believe… but what happens when you 'become' a titan, Eren?" Eld continued to ask.

"… My memories of it aren't really clear…" Eren said with calm hesitation, unsure himself as most of his memories had gone blank. "… Anyway, it's something similar to being in a feverish state... I do know that the trigger is self-inflicted pain. I bite my hand like…" That’s when Eren paused. How would HE know that?

“Not to be invasive here but why would you think of biting your hand?” Jackson asked, hoping Eren knew he wasn’t judging him.

"I-I don't know… I just sort of… knew…" Eren said, as if he was still unsure of the whole incident himself.

 _So did he do it out of instinct then? That’s interesting_ Jackson mused in thought. “So in other words, that’s kind of like myself after figuring to calm down after my ‘rage mode’.”

"You should all be aware of this already, but… you may not ask him anything more than what's already in the report." Levi said, holding his cup up in a rather unique way Jackson and Eren noticed looking straight ahead towards the shifter. "Although, I doubt that will stop her from trying. If she screws up while poking and prodding you, it could be the death of you, Eren."

“Huh? She?”

THUD

“Owwwwwww!” A familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door. When Petra opened it it revealed to be none other than Hanji Zoe herself rubbing her sore head before straightening herself. “Good evening, Squad Levi! How do you like living in a castle?”

“…Her.” Levi replied.

"Squad Leader Hange..."

"Thanks for waiting, Eren!" Hanji said with enthusiasm as if this was the very thing that highlighted her day. "I'm currently handling the examination of the two titans that were captured alive. And I'd like you to assist me with my experiment tomorrow, Eren. I stopped by to get permission."

“E-Experiment?” Eren couldn’t help but ask with apprehension.

“Oh…so you can show that totally awesome thing you can do!” There was a peculiar look in Hanji’s eyes that was more than a little…disturbed.

"Um… the thing is, I can't give you permission by myself." Eren answered honestly. "I don't have any authority over what I can do, so…"

“Levi! What do you have planned for Eren tomorrow?”

“….Cleaning the yard.” Levi answered with a straight face. He had decided to work on Jackson’s training first before Eren since his ‘technique’ was somewhat understandable. As of now there was no way of knowing Eren’s abilities. They were indeed a complete mystery.

"Great, then it's settled!!" Hange said decisively.

“Um Squad Leader I don’t think-.” Jackson began only to be interrupted by a chuckling Gunther.

“Save it kid: Once Hange sets her mind on something she does it regardless of what the captain has planned.”

"Eren! I'll see you tomorrow!" Hanji said with more enthusiasm, clasping a slightly nervous Eren’s hand in her own.


	13. Gamble

Through the night Hanji explained about her two Titan test subjects to Eren and Jackson. Both males were exhausted as morning came around, the sunlight filtering in through the windows as Hanji still continued her theories. "… So I didn't get any new information out of this latest round of experiments. In fact, everything I've told you is already taught to trainees. But you knew that, didn't you?"

She was just as energetic as ever despite her own dark circles gracing around her eyes.

“Yes ma’am…” Jackson droned, his head was resting against the table whereas Eren was doing what he could to stay awake.

“Crystal clear…”          

"Good. Then let me explain it to you again, this time including my own personal speculations."

BAM

“Squad leader Hanji! Are you in here?!” One of the members of her squad, a young man named Mobilt burst into the room panting heavily. "Our test subjects… both titans have been killed!!!" He exclaimed with urgency.

**~xxxx~**

"AAAAAAAH!! Sonny! Bean!" Poor Hanji was in absolute hysterics when they were led outside, finding nothing but skeletal remains of her Titan subjects.

"No way… was it a soldier's doing?" A military personal asked.

"We haven't found the culprit yet… It looks like they were both killed at the same time, before dawn. By the time the guards noticed, whoever did it had already gotten away using 3DMG." Another answered.

"A premeditated plan by two or more people, huh? Look at Squad Leader Hange… She's going mental…"

“This really is troublesome…” Jackson muttered. A bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach as he listens to Hanji’s wales and cries.

"Let's go." Levi said calmly. "The rest is up to the Military Police."

“Yes sir…” Eren responded, not at all nerved by Hanji’s cries only stopping when Erwin spoke.

"What do you see?" Erwin asked, leaning in close with his hands on the boy’s shoulders. "Who do you think the enemy is?" Levi stopped, looking at them from the corner of his eyes. But when he sees how nervous Eren is does he finally release his shoulders. “Sorry. That was a strange thing to ask…but what about you?” He asked, looking at Jackson.

He flinches under the commander’s gaze or tries not to. “W-Well sir. If I had known I don’t think this would be an appropriate place to announce such information.”

“….A decent response. Carry on then you two.”

And with that, Erwin clasps a hand on his shoulder before going off with Levi leaving behind two very puzzled cadets.

**~xxxx~**

“Alright which would you prefer: Being thrown over a cliff without your gear or be pushed into the water with a heavy something tied to your ankle?” Levi asked once they made it back to the old castle.

Jackson swallowed nervously as Levi asked him that, knowing the captain wasn’t the type to play such games like ‘Would you rather’. “Uh…well seeing as I’m unsure how to swim exactly I’d rather be thrown over a cliff I guess without my gear.”

Eren looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “…You don’t know how to swim?”

“S-Shut up: Lots of people don’t know how to swim.” Jackson hissed, feeling his face burn as he heard the smile in Eren’s voice. Yes. He had just shared one of his ‘deepest’ and ‘darkest’ secrets.

“You honestly don’t know how to swim?” Levi asked, not buying it for a minute even though Jackson was being serious. “Yeah right,” he gives a slight roll of his eyes. “Drowning it is then: C’mon. Strip.”

“…..”

“I meant your gear.” Levi could feel his eye twitch as they stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

Once Jackson had his gear removed he frowned thoughtfully as the others gathered near a large lake where he was to jump in with a heavy bag tied around his ankle. An ‘endurance’ test he supposed it was. “But sir I’m telling you: I really don’t know how-.”

“You’re nineteen years old Kang, I know you know how to…” Levi deadpanned as Jackson prepared himself. “Now let’s get started.” After the heavy bag was tied around Jackson’s ankle, the dark haired boy gives Eren an uncertain look before taking a dive into the pool.

“You think he’s going to be alright down there?” Eren muttered to Petra.

“Of course: Captain Levi won’t let anyone die on his command and Jackson’s his comrade now.”

“That kid better be counting his prayers…” Oluo muttered earning a hard elbow in the ribs from Petra.

**~xxxx~**

Sometime had passed and Jackson still was yet to re-surface. Now Eren was growing more and more concerned by the minute. If Jackson couldn’t break free in at least thirty seconds he was a goner.

When his surface bubbles still did not appear, the horrible realization finally sunk in them all after the thirty second mark passed. “Shit!!” Levi cursed, stripping off his gear as he orders Eld to dive in after Jackson. As they dive down into the crystal clear water, Eld’s eyes widen when he sees Jackson not moving…still tied to the pack.

Within a matter of minutes do they untie him bringing the unconscious male back up and out of the pond as Eren gasps in fright. Levi almost instantly pulls him onto his lap and gives him mouth to mouth.

_C’mon…! C’mon damn it Kang: Freakin breathe!_

It’s not long before Jackson finally gasps and his eyes burst open, coughing and spluttering out the pond water. They all breathe and sigh with utmost relief as Jackson gives a weak chuckle up at Levi. “I-I told you I didn’t…Know sir.”

Levi all but ‘tskd’ but all the he didn’t show it he was hugely relived Jackson was alive. “Tch. Just be thankful Eld and I saved you…in this case I’ll have to try other things. And don’t think I’ll hold back.”

Jackson thanked Eld for saving him as well before frowning in thought at Levi. Not liking the sound of this at all…

**~xxxx~**

He let out a hiss of pain after Levi slams him into a nearby tree out in some clearing not too far from where the castle was. Jackson knew Captain Levi was strong, there was no doubt of that but he was ridiculous!

Jackson charges back at the captain, feeling his fists hit the man’s strong arms. “C’mon Kang,” Levi taunts whilst throwing a side kick to Jackson’s left leg successfully hitting him watching as the other male winces but keeps on trying to fight against him. “Where’s all that rage from Shiganshina and Trost?”

No matter how hard Jackson tries, he can’t seem to go into his ‘rage mode’. Even with Levi’s taunts and blows it appears to be in a dormant state now. He’s certainly not getting any stronger either like back home and the Trost attacks. Before long, the captain has him pinned on his stomach gritting his teeth feeling his arm pinned against his back.

Jackson’s labored breaths fill the air as Levi growls in frustration, forcing him to face him gripping the front of his shirt. “Why are you pissing around Kang? Where’s your tears of blood? Your anger? Where. Is. It?”

“I-I’m trying…I’m trying damn it.” Jackson spat out.

 

“Well you aren’t trying hard enough!” Levi grips him by the hair.

The sounds of punches, kicks and a head smacking against a tree echo around the forest.

**~xxxx~**

Eren was beginning to grow worried for his friend. Dinner was fast approaching and they still weren’t back yet. “Ah! Here they come now!” Petra suddenly called out.

But neither Levi nor Jackson looked…’pleased’ to say the least. Levi was fuming beyond belief, not looking at the cadet once as Jackson did the same with him bearing an equally scary scowl on his bruised up face. Levi even gave him a bloodied nose it seemed and black/blue eye.

“So…How’d it go?” Gunther dared to ask, wincing at Jackson’s state.

“Tsk,” Levi began. “Ask HIM. Useless! Completely. Utterly useless he is. Whether it was by drowning or a simple slamming his head against a tree or rock Vomit Boy did absolutely nothing.”

“Okay that’s it. It was tolerable enough at first ‘sir’ but could you not call me ‘Vomit Boy’? I have a name. It’s JACKSON. ‘J-A-C-K-S-O-N’.” Jackson finally snapped, sitting down at the table.

“…?!” Everyone gasped and jaws slacked open.

Oh.

If looks could just kill Jackson would not be there right now. “Oh hoh,” Levi began in a mocking tone. “Looks like someone’s got a lot of nerve talking to his superior officer like that. Better watch yourself ‘Vomit Boy’ or who knows where you’ll end up. If you have this much energy still then run laps until you collapse.”

“I told you Short-Stack: Its Jackson-god damn it! If I do go into my rage mode tomorrow then that’s what you WILL call me from then on ‘Captain’.”

He gave the table a hard pound, causing the dishes to clatter as he doesn’t even bother excusing himself from the group.

Eren, Gunther and Petra were in great shock and stunned by the time he had left. “U-Uh….Um Captain: Eld and Oluo are in the kitchen just getting dinner prepared.” Gunther broke the heavy silence, laughing weakly as he hears Jackson curse Levi’s name even from down the hall.

“Ah excellent. I’m starving.” The captain all but said as if he didn’t fight with Jackson at all while the trio at the table cast weary glances at one another.

 


	14. Progress And Panic

Eren was ordered by Levi to go and check up on how Jackson was doing. The moon was beginning to rise high in the darkened skies.

As he walked out, turquoise eyes widen in shock as he sees the dark haired male STILL running. Sweat dripping down his face. His chestnut colored eyes burning with an almost terrifying determination.

“How is he Yeagar?” Levi had asked after finally stepping out with Petra who hands Eren a cup of warm tea and some for Jackson when he was finished.

“H-He’s still running sir…” Eren said.

He knew Jackson held a lot of stamina but this was insane. The guy was still keeping at it even though he looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion at any moment. He and Petra soon let startled gasps when Jackson does in fact almost hit the ground.

But suddenly it were as if the floodgates opened. Jackson didn’t know how it happened, but he managed back on his feet and still kept at it! Even Levi’s eyes widened just a bit seeing such a thing….

Jackson’s ‘Rage Mode’ had finally been activated after remaining dormant.

They watch in sheer awestruck as the young man runs four more laps before Levi finally calls for him to stop after the ninth. “Jackson…Jackson that’s enough.” Almost as soon as Levi called him by his first name, he skidded to a halt and turns with a small/tired grin plastered on his face. A strong aura of strength and power radiated off of his body. “You did well, Jackson,” Levi said again, patting his shoulder. “You’ve done more than enough to prove yourself. Rest now. And that’s an ORDER ‘cadet’.”

Eren and Petra smile at one another as Jackson nods in understanding. “S-Sir…Yes sir.”

**~xxxx~**

Several days later they were ready to begin with Eren’s training. Eren finds himself standing in a well with Hanji, Levi and Jackson looking down at him.

“Are you ready my dear?! We’ll fire a signal flare soon.” Hanji called down as he nodded in understanding.

“Ready when you are Squad Leader!”

"All right, this dry well should be enough to contain him even in titan form if he loses self-control…" Hanji said, a trickle of sweat sliding down the side of her head out of nervousness. With that everyone mounted their horses and all they had to do was wait. Hanji and Levi were closest to the well while Jackson and the others were on standby some meters away.

FSSSS!

Once the signal flare had fired, Eren slowly raised his hand to his lips down in the well. _Transforming into a titan… I haven't tired it since the operation to plug the wall…_ Eren thinks with trepidation. _If I go wild again… This time, Squad Levi might kill me..._

He bites down on his hand.

A breeze sweeps over the land as the others wait and wait but still no Eren. According to what Liesel had told Jackson, an explosion of stream emitted from Eren before she and the others saw him transform. “…Maybe he didn’t see the signal?” Jackson asked out loud.

"… No. There are no guarantees to what we're doing." Levi answered, hopping off his horse and looking down into the well. "Hey, Eren! We're calling it off for now!" But when his eyes adjusted to the darkness down in the well do his eyes widen at what he sees.

“Did something happen?” Hanji asked. “….!” She gasped as she to saw what Levi was seeing. Eren was still in his human form: Blood staining his hands and lips as he looks up at them with a fearful/worried expression.

“I-I…I can’t transform.”

**~xxxx~**

“Geez look at you! Mikasa would’ve flipped if she was here seeing you like this.” Jackson said as he wraps up Eren’s wounded hands. Tables were set up outside for them to wait so Eren could try again.

"The self-inflicted wounds on your hands aren't closing up?" Levi asked with a frown, watching as Jackson replaced his old bandages with fresh ones.

“No…” Eren whispered. This was a disaster. What if he couldn’t turn into a Titan again? What good would he be for humanity now?

"If you lose your ability to transform into a titan, the great ambition to reseal Wall Maria that's riding on it will also go down the fucking drain." Staring Eren down with piercing grey eyes. “…Pull it together. And yes that IS an order.” He sneered, walking off.

"Yes, sir…" Eren answered, looking distraught. He wanted to do it of course. He just didn’t know what the problem like what everyone else thought was.

This was not good.

Erwin and the other Survey Corps members put their faith in him, if he had failed to re seal Wall Maria...then who knows what would happen. It would be the end of humanity that much Jackson had known.

They conversed quietly during a meal, but, when Eren had tried to touch a spoon that had fallen onto the ground it happened. A burst of light resulting in everyone being nearly blown from the table. Jackson had managed to steady himself, being caught by Petra luckily only to have his and Levi’s eyes widen in slight shock when they drew their blades.

Jackson did not waste anytime what so ever drawing out his blades, racing towards Eren after gathering himself from the explosion. The titan form was merely an incomplete part of the torso with one arm, and Eren was sitting on top. He was trying to yank his arm out of the skin but it was stuck.

“C-Captain Levi!” He shouted.

“Yeah I know.” Levi said in a calm tone. Standing beside Jackson with his blades still withdrawn.

However they had another problem.

“No…No why now?!” Eren curses, struggling to get free.

“Everyone. Calm down. Now.” Levi stated firmly. Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld all had their blades drawn, glaring heatedly up at Eren with frightened expressions laced on their features.

"Eren! What's the meaning of this!?" Erd demanded sternly.

“W-What?!”

“Nobody gave you permission to transform! So why now?”

"Answer us, Eren!!" Oluo yelled. "What's the big idea!?"

“…?!” Eren gasped.

"No… That can wait." Gunther said sternly. "First, prove you're not hostile towards us… or rather, towards the human race!"

 _Damn it! They’re all too freaked out to listen to reason_ Jackson thinks after swallowing nervously.

"Prove it! This instance! It's your duty!" Gunther yelled.

Jackson gasped after hearing Oluo declare that he’d knock Eren’s head off right then and there if he had to. If that were the case, then he’d have to activate a controlled Rage Mode state in order to stop them from hurting Eren.

“Captain! Jackson you guys are standing way too close!” Petra yells.

"No, you guys are the ones who need to back off." Levi told her. "Stand down."

“But why?!”

"Why so silent, Eren!? Say something!" Eld shouted.

“I-I…”

“Don’t lift a finger brat!”

“Eren!!”

"Hey!! Could you all please just shut up for a minute!!?" Eren yelled surprising Squad Levi. Hey if they were all yelling at him at once how were they to expect him to answer right away?

**~xxxx~**

Once things had calmed down, the group met up later that same day trying to figure out just how the hell Eren managed to transform with a mere spoon. When Hanji showed them the spoon, it didn’t look damaged in the slightest. “So! I came up with a theory that suggests you need to transform with some kind of goal which is either ‘Kill all the titans’ or ‘Protect my friends from a cannon ball’.”

“So I was able to transform with just a spoon? That’s really messed up.” Eren speaks in a glum tone as if trying to make amends for the situation earlier.

“So you didn’t transform on your own then?” Gunther asked.

“….Right.” Eren answered. With that, the group nodded at one another and raised their hands to their lips.

“?!” Hanji gasped as Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunther bit down on their hands. Jackson’s eyes widen as he looked at each one of them.

“Ow…” Gunther said with a wince looking down at his injured hand.

“Man that hurts.” Eld added. “Eren, you bit your hands repeatedly despite the pain didn’t you?” They had no idea how one could possibly withstand biting themselves that many times.

“We miss-judged you…This is our small way of apologizing. For what it’s worth.” Gunther said smiling apologetically. Hoping Eren could forgive them.

“We rely on you,” Petra said with determination. “We hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us…to trust us.”

 


	15. An Evening of Fun

Commander Erwin’s speech for the cadets was very sobering and severe, but Jackson and Eren both received a pleasant surprise waiting for them back at the old HQ. Levi ordered them to wear normal citizen clothes instead of their typical military gear.

When they finally arrived….

It was a huge welcoming party for them entering the Survey Corps. Glasses were raised high upon their arrival. “Hey about time you guys showed up!” Hanji chirped excitedly at the surprised cadets.

It was strange to see everyone out of their gear and such. They seemed so much more relaxed and care free…even Levi to an extent. “Now show us a party trick.” Levi said, sipping some wine as Jackson’s face flushed.

_Oh c’mon. They’re already setting us up for embarrassment?!_

“We had to do it to when we first joined, so it’s only natural you guys should to!” Petra exclaimed.

“Yeah it can be anything you can think of. Just do something!” Gunther added.

“O-Okay….uh. Entry #1 Eren. I will now do my ‘terrifying scars of the regenerating man’ show.” He said while rubbing his head.

Everyone including Jackson held a mortified expression. “Really Eren?” Jackson dead panned. “You want us to lose our lunch? What exactly DID you do before you became a Titan?”

“Well ‘Mr. Hot Shot’ why don’t you do something then?” Eren challenged.

“Uh…well I guess I could-.”

“Cheating doesn’t count.” Levi told him flatly.

Jackson hung his head low whereas Eren stared at his friend with a nervous expression. _Just what the heck was Jackson planning on doing?_ “W-Wait! Wait how about if I do an impersonation of captain drinking tea if it’s too hot?” He asked suddenly with a grin.

Levi gave him a ‘If you even think about doing that I’ll drown you again’. But did that stop Jackson? Not in the slightest. They watched as Jackson grabs a prop teacup, tucking a napkin in his shirt like he was wearing a cravat.

Petra gasped as she watched him, holding a hand against her mouth. It was…honestly perfect! The way Jackson was so poised and dignified, it reminded her of a cat that drank warm milk the way his face looked.

And the look on Levi’s face to top it off…

 _We can’t laugh even if we wanted to!_ Eren, Oluo, Eld and Gunther all thought as they bit down on their tongues shaking with silent laughter.

“…” Levi all but stared at him with a dead-panned expression. Jackson really was a ‘unique’ kid after all he supposed. “Alright that’s enough of that. Why don’t we focus on our other star of the day?” He asked, obviously referring to Eren after Jackson went back to the group with a victorious smirk on his face.

“B-But I still don’t-.” Eren began only to swallow as Levi loomed dangerously close to him.

“Now you’ve had all this time to think brat. I know you have something up your sleeve…” He gripped Eren’s elbow uncomfortably tight as the younger male laughs sheepishly.

Hanji volunteered to help in which Eren was more than grateful. “Hmmmm.” She pondered, cupping a hand underneath her chin. “I suppose we could fit you in Oluo and Gunther’s old dresses that they wore for their welcoming…”

Jackson snickered at the thought of Eren being put in a dress when the other puffed his face out. “Oh shut up Jackson: If any I think you would be better in a dress then me…since there were baby pictures of you wearing some.”

“?!” The older of the two gasped as did everyone else in shock. “Eren! I thought you said we we’d never discuss that again!” He actually shrieked as he was then bombarded with questions whilst Eren held a smug expression.

“No way! Annabelle put you in a dress? Aw you must’ve been adorable!” Petra squealed.

“Are you a cross-dresser then or something?” Eld asked with a laugh, slapping Jackson on the back. “We didn’t know you were into THAT!”

Even Levi seemed to hold a look of amusement on his face as Jackson sighed wearily. “Okay yes. Yes, my mother used to put me in…dresses. She was so sure she was going to have a girl first that she bought quite a few of them. She didn’t want them to go to waste….”

He remembers that day when Annabelle and Eren’s mother, Carla were ogling at old baby photos of his, Eren’s and Liesel’s…causing a smile to actually break out over his face looking over at Eren. “You remember that don’t you? When your mom and mine would have us all look at old photo albums?”

Eren thought for a few moments before giving a small smile in return. “Oh yeah: I do actually. Thank God they didn’t have any naked photos of us like some parents have.”

The group shared a laugh at that-well minus Levi that is who all but smirked a little.

For the remainder of the evening they had gotten into a discussion about Annabelle and Carla. “You know Jackson,” Gunther said with a grin. “When your mother was being drilled by Shadis during the introductions he gave her a head-butt after she replied with a snarky comment: She didn’t even flinch. It was like her head was made of steel!”

“Shadis was completely flabbergasted. That’s when he knew she had the guts to make it through the ranks.”

“Yeah. She even beat ME during our sparring sessions.” Oluo explained making Levi roll his eyes.

“Anyone was able to beat you Oluo.”

“Oh c’mon captain give me a break here!” Oluo complained making them all laugh again.

Once the talking had ended, Jackson and Levi stood aside watching as Eren and Oluo got in a competition over who could drink the most wine. Eld, Gunther and Hanji egged them on whereas Petra was unsure about Eren doing such a thing.

“Well…I have to admit it sure has gotten lively with you two here.” Levi said to Jackson.

“You think so sir?” Jackson asked with a surprised look.

“And I have to admit. Your impression of me was fairly ‘acceptable’.” Levi stated, looking at Jackson with an actual straight face startling the other greatly.

“Y-You honestly think so?”

“I’m not a liar you know. So just accept the compliment.”

“O-Of course. Thank…you.”

As Jackson stood beside Levi he couldn’t help but notice how good-looking he really was for his age. You would never have guessed the guy was in his thirties. “By the way: I know this is invasive to you but are you seeing anyone?”

Jackson blinked at the question, intrigued that the captain was actually asking him that before shaking his head. “Uh no. I’m still single sir…and you’re not being invasive. Although, if I may why are you asking?”

Levi all but glanced at him, then gave a one shouldered shrug. “…No reason. Just asking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have a little Levi/OC moment near the end ;) ;) *nudge* X'3 Anywho until next update! <3 Comments are loved as well, I'm curious what people think


	16. Female Titan: The 57th Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of the story begins: Jackson and the others encounter a strange female type unbeknownst it could very well be one of their own...

The next day as they came out of their horse stalls, Jackson’s eyes widen as he sees a familiar group they knew all too well after trying to figure out why Levi asked if he was seeing anyone. Jackson wouldn’t deny he had some ‘attraction’ towards the captain, but he was unsure if it was a mere crush or becoming something more.

"It's them…" Eren said, sharing a look with Jackson. So they did join the Corps after all… “E-Excuse us sir!” Eren said asking Oluo. "Do you mind if we go talk to our classmates for a bit?"

“Sure. Fine make it quick.” He grumbled, watching them take off.

“Hey!” Jackson shouted first, trying to get their friend’s attention having not seen them since Trost. “Liesel!”

“Mikasa! Armin!”                                      

"Ah, Eren! Jackson!” Armin and Liesel both say in unison with wide smiles on their faces. Liesel was more than relieved to see her big brother and friend were alright.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" Eren told his old friends.

“Yeah seriously. It’s been-.”

“Eren-!” Mikasa interrupted, grabbing hold of his hands. “Are you alright? They didn’t torture you did they? Or give you any mental anguish?” She asked with urgency.

"N-No, nothing like that…" Eren said, taken aback.

"Tch! That twerp's too full of himself… One of these days I'll be sure to give him what he deserves…" Mikasa growled. Her eyes and expression were all dark and…rather scary.

“Hey, Mikasa: Levi’s not that bad you know,” Jackson stated with a nervous laugh. “He…He’s firm and strict but that’s all.”

Jackson didn’t dare tell the girl or Liesel for that matter about how Levi had to beat the crap out of him just so he could get into his ‘Rage Mode’. That would really be it for Mikasa. “Eren, Jackson long time no see!” Connie called from the crowd. All twenty one members of the 104th graduated standing before them.

Reiner even pulled Jackson in to give him a ‘noogie’ on the head earning a laugh from the other. “Ha: We knew you two would be alright! Nice to see ya again.”

"You guys joined the Survey Corps, too!?" Eren asked. "Then only Annie, Marco, and Jean joined the Military Police? And the rest joined the Garrison?”

 _Jean joined the MP’s huh? Why am I not surprised?_ Jackson can’t help but thinks, shaking his head as he remembers how the other treated him and Eren. Maybe now they could finally have some peace in their lives. It’s not that he wished harm upon Jean: Only for him to wisen up is all.

"Marco is dead." Jean’s grim voice sounded from behind.

“Eh?!” Jackson gasped, feeling his heart clench at his words. “Tell me…this is all a sick joke.” He whispered, wishing his hands would stop shaking.

"Apparently, not everyone gets to have a dramatic death." Jean said lowering his head. "I don't know what his last moments were like… But he wasn't wearing his 3DMG… He died in some place where no one saw him, and no one knew."

“Ah…” Eren said softly. They couldn’t believe it. To think, Marco was alive just a few weeks ago and now he was-?

“…Marco.” Jackson whispered, gripping onto his sister’s hand tight when she squeezed.

**~xxx~**

The time to go beyond the walls was fast approaching. Jackson, Liesel, Eren, Armin, Mikasa and the others were all gearing up making sure their tanks and such were full before departing. Bertoldt gave his tank a few taps, making sure it was full before asking Liesel if she needed any. “Oh no I’m fine. Thanks anyway Bertoldt.” She answered. “How about you, Jackson?”

“I’m ready to go…” He replied, still recovering from his shock over the news about Marco. It only fueled his anger and determination more to stop those freaks for good.

"Good, now we can get on with this." Jean walked around Eren and stopped abruptly. His brown eyes scanned Eren's face. "This mission is supposed to be for you, we were told to protect you at all costs"

“Eren, is it true you attacked Mikasa while you were in Titan form?” Jean asked.

"You're wrong." Mikasa interrupted for everyone who hadn’t seen this was beginning to grow nervous. “Eren was just swatting a fly-.”

"I'm not asking you." Jean said seriously. "Mikasa, that scar on your cheek looks pretty deep."

“Jean you don’t know the situation-.” Liesel tried but flinched when he glared at her.

“If Eren decides to turn titan and attack us, what then?!" He turned to Eren. "I want to know, what are we fighting for? We're paying with our lives to protect you, so I want to know, what the hell are we fighting for!?"

"Yeah… That's about it." Eren answered nervously, sweating. He couldn’t lie to them, what would be the point?

"Did you hear that, guys?" He asked. "I guess this is where we stand. This is what our lives and the fate of humanity ride on. This is what we'll die for, and like with Marco, Eren probably won't even know about it."

Eren lowered his gaze to the floor unable to look any of them in the eyes.

"Jean…" Mikasa said sternly. "What good does it do to put Eren on the spot like that?"

"Look, Mikasa… Not everyone here can just go die for Eren without getting anything in return like you, you know." Jean stated solemnly. "All of us, including Eren, should know… what we'll be giving our lives for." Jean said solemnly. "Otherwise, we might start hesitating at the most crucial moment."

“Mikasa, Jean’s right,” Jackson finally spoke up after a moment of silence. “I joined the Special Operation’s Squad because Eren’s my friend, but also to protect others I care about as well. To save other innocent people from the same fate.”

“Right.” Jean agreed. Everyone had their own reasons for fighting. Everyone had their own circumstances. "We're seeking something from Eren in return. Please, make sure to be very precise when weighting the worth of your own life against that of all those sacrificed for it." Jean said gravely as he grabbed Eren by the shoulders. "That's what I'm… really asking of you… Please… We're really counting on you!" He said anxiously.

“I-I will! I promise.” Eren nodded, clenching his fists tight at his sides.

**~xxxx~**

Later on as the sun began to set Jackson and Eren were both cleaning out the stables with Jackson fetching the water. Both clearly had a lot to think about and many things on their mind as Jackson lightly brushed his horses main in gentle, soothing strokes.

He looked up however when he sees Levi and smiles just a bit after the captain mounted his horse. “Oh captain: Welcome back.”

“Yeah…” Levi said although his nose scrunches up. “You smell like horse shit.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Well thanks. That’s what a person likes to hear….by the way I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s a scary thought.”

The dark haired male sticks his tongue out in a childish manner before speaking again, remembering what Erwin had asked him and Eren that day Sonny and Bean were killed. “Sir…there’s a fox in the henhouse isn’t there?” He whispered lowly.

“I see you have it figured out. Erwin knew you would…” Levi replies in a calm tone. “And I suppose you’re curious as to what we’re going to do about it?”

Jackson said nothing but clenches the grooming brush in his hand. Already having a bad feeling about what really happened to Marco. It just didn’t make sense. Why would his gear be missing after a Titan attack?

“…” Levi stared at him for a few moments longer, before turning away back to his horse. “Very well. Oh and cadet?”

“Sir?”

A strange feeling bubbled in Jackson’s stomach when Levi leaned in close, his eyes widening ever so slightly as Levi’s lips brush over his. “Don’t you dare die on me…I’ll kick your ass if you do got it?”

“I-I understand sir…I won’t let you down.”

With that, Levi ever so gently brushes his knuckles across Jackson’s cheek before finally taking his leave leaving the other greatly stunned at what just occurred.

**~xxxx~**

Just a month later the Survey Corps lined up just outside the Karanase District. Ready to embark on the 57th expedition. The Special Operation’s Squad was placed in the very back, whereas Erwin, Mike and Hanji were in the very front. Jackson’s horse was fidgeting as he tried to keep the stallion calm.

“Whoa boy. Easy Dashi easy.” Jackson soothed, the poor thing was already nervous and they hadn’t even begun yet.

"Commander, it's time!!" One of the soldiers on the wall shouted. "We've led the nearest titans some distance away! Thirty seconds till the gate opens!"

Jackson’s heart pounded against his rib cage as he looks up at one of the houses, to see a woman and her two children looking down excitedly at them. One of the boys gives him a wave as Jackson does in return before focusing with determination on the now opening gates.

Liesel was with Armin’s flank fortunately, he knew they were both going to make it out of this. Remembering how Levi told him to not die on this mission…he couldn’t.

"This is it!! Now the human race takes another step forward!!" Squad Leader Darius' deep voice boomed as he rallied the new recruits. "Show us the results of your training!!"

“Yeahhhhhh!” Many soldiers raised their weapons high in the air.

"The gate is open!! The 57th expedition outside the wall begins now!" Commander Erwin bellowed from the front. “ADVANCE!” The thundering of horse’s hooves sounded as the gate finally opened.

"10-meter class titan approaching from the left!!" Someone shouted.

Sasha let out a whimper as she heard the news. "Don't flinch!!" Her squad leader commanded. “Don’t let your fear stop you!”

"Advance!! Advance!!" Darius’s voice echoed. Sweat drips down Jackson’s face as he looks around. This was it. Titan territory. There were no safe havens. Anything can happen out in the fields. Soon after they were to organize themselves in the Long Distance Scouting Formation Erwin had set up.

"Titans already, heh, they're just begging to be killed by my hands." Oluo boasted loudly.

"Auruo! Do you think they… Can our cadet classmates defeat titans?" Eren asked as they moved further across the vast lands. The wind blew across the grass and ruffled Jackson’s hair.

“Huh?” Oluo asked incredulously. “Well I should hope they would! Listen here Green Horn-Expeditions outside the wall are all about not engaging the titan—Ngh!!" He bit down on his tongue again mid-sentence.

"Formation for Long-Distance Enemy Detection! Deploy!!!" Erwin commanded once everyone was out.

“Eren listen: I’m worried about them to alright? But I know they can take care of it…just trust that their training came for good use.” Jackson assured him whilst trying to mask his worry and fears for Liesel. She was the only family he had left. If she died…but no. No he could NOT think about that. Not now.

"Ah… Yeah, you're right." Eren said tightening his grip on the reins. "Those guys won't die so easily…"

Levi was quiet for most of the while until he sees a signal flare launched already. “Oluo, fire the signal.”

“Yes captain.” Oluo said firing his own signal in response.

"Someone must have gotten off their horse, Petra go see what's wrong and help them." Levi sounded uncertain.

 "Yes captain." The woman retreaded from the group and headed in the direction the smoke was coming from.

After Petra leaves Jackson and Eren both gasp as multiple black flares are fired into the sky. “Black signals?!” Jackson shouted.

"Eren, you fire it." Levi ordered.

“Yes sir!”

"The formation is broken, idiots…couldn't do one thing."

Jackson’s stomach churns into knots. They had just begun and already things were looking bleak? _To have already been defeated…this Titan doesn’t sound like your average deviant_ he thinks, gripping the reigns of his horse. _Could it…what if Eren isn’t the only Titan-Shifter out there? What if there’s more…the intelligence the Armored and Colossal Titan showed was clearly like that of human intelligence….if that’s…oh God! That means they’ve been living among us then!_

_One of them must be the ones who killed Sonny and Bean. One of them must have been the one to kill Marco and then take his gear using it for themselves…by why kill Marco? Why not just knock him out instead and then take the gear?_

_Why kill him? What would be the purpose…unless he-?_

“Oi! You’re freaking me out here Jackson: What’s going on?” Gunther shouted just as Jackson thought he had everything figured out.

“?! Oh. S-Sorry…I’m alright, Gunther. Just spacing out…”

“And you’re the same guy who told ME to focus earlier?!” Eren called out.

“That’s not good kid!” Oluo barked at him, once more trying to sound like Levi. “You need to pay attention for anything.”

“This ain’t a school field trip here! People’s lives are on the line!” Gunther scolded.

Eld muttered something about ‘rookies’ while Levi kept an eye on Jackson. _Now you’ve got it figured out…don’t you?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I have no idea why but Marco's death reminds me of what happened with Glenn of TWD ;-; Although I'm still kinda hoping his has a better outcome than Marco. 
> 
> Anywho! Feel free to share your thoughts if you'd like: I don't bite I promise X3


	17. Female Titan: Forest of Giant Trees

The trees were nothing but a blur as Jackson and Eren find themselves moving deep within the Forest of Giant Trees. From what he witnessed everyone else looked just as tense if not more. Eren had begun to ask Levi just why they were taking the supply wagons through here only to be shushed by Gunther.

"Shh Eren, Don't speak, just follow the corporals orders." Gunther’s usually calm expression was now laced with fear and dread. Scared…Gunther was scared?

"Look around you, Eren. These pointlessly big-ass trees… are the perfect environment to make use of our ODM gear. Now think." Levi ordered. "Put that mediocre brain of yours to use. Think hard. Your life depends on it."

 _There’s more to it than just using it for our ODM gear…_ Jackson thinks glancing up at the trees. He’d only been brought here maybe once or so by his mother when he and Liesel were just children. A perfect place to play hide-and seek. The Titans were incapable of climbing trees, this was a perfect spot for all of them to hide in then swoop down and make their attack. Although it was a ridiculously huge gamble on Commander Erwin’s part.

 _I see… I don't understand the situation, because I'm a rookie. I guess he won't just give me the answer because I need to learn on my own…_ Eren thinks as for now all they can do is put their trust in the captain and commander.

Jackson shares a look with Eren after hearing Oluo mutter something about what the hell was going on? It concerned them greatly to see Squad Levi so nerved up like this. Jackson finds himself breaking into a cold sweat. _D-Does Levi even know?_

Eld and Petra soon ride up alongside them. "Captain! There's an intelligent female titan heading this way!" He shouted.

“?!” Jackson and Eren both gasp.                                                                                                      

"Everyone…" Levi said firmly, focusing their attention back on him. "Draw your blades." He commands, arming himself whilst still looking straight ahead. "If it shows itself… it'll be only for a moment." Everyone does the same, looking around for any signs of the Titan.

The thing pursuing them soon makes its grand appearance. The forest floor began to shake with rhythm. Jackson feels the blood pound against his ears. "Oh shit…" Gunther cursed. "We can't get away just galloping straight through the forest!"

"It's fast!! It's gonna catch us!!" Eld shouted.

"Captain?!! Should we change to ODM gear?!” Petra calls out anxiously. But Levi still does not turn around and the Female Titan is gaining more momentum by the minute. Two soldiers then fly out, Jackson sees one of them balance himself in the air. “Reinforcements from the rear!” Petra says with hope in her voice.

The soldier prepares himself, ready to strike when a giant, skinless hand swipes him as if he were nothing but a fly against a tree. The poor man’s blood smearing the bark. Jackson let out a scream. The titan glanced at them out the corner of her eyes and immediately reacted by reaching up and protecting the nape of her neck with one hand while leaning closer to the nearest tree coming up on her right so she could squash one soldier like a bug against the tree with her shoulder, then reached out and grabbed the other with her hand and squeezed, crushing their spine and internal organs before smearing them against a tree as she continued forward.

Squad Levi stared at the monster in horror. She didn’t even break a sweat! She still kept running at them. Her blond hair billowing behind her. Piercing blue eyes locked on. "Let's do it!" Auruo shouted nervously. "That thing's really dangerous! We should kill it!"

“I’m gonna cut the bitch!” Eld growled, readying his blade. Jackson gritted his teeth, raising his sword ever so slightly. If he had to….

“Captain?!”

“Your orders sir?!”

"Everyone, cover your ears." Levi ordered, withdrawing his flare gun. Jackson had no idea what he was doing until a loud, ear-piercing screech sounded after Levi fired one round into the air. Thankful that he did cover his ears.

 _A-A sound grenade?!_ Eren thinks. Glancing behind him he can see that the Female seemed to have slowed some of her movement, looking back at Levi.

"… What's your job?" Levi asked the squad after the ringing had subsided. Was it to simply succumb to your emotions? I don't think so. No, this squad's mission is to keep that brat from getting so much as a scratch."

Jackson set his jaw as everyone held much calmer looks now. Feeling regretful he doubted Levi even for that second.

"We'll depend on the horses from here on." Levi told them firmly. "Got that?"

“Roger!” Petra and Jackson both call out.

"!?" Eren gasped. "Huh…!? Depend on…? How far…!? That thing's right behinds us!" He yelled as another soldier meets her demise next. “Ah: Another one! Damn it they didn’t have to die!”

“Eren just keep facing forward!” Gunther shouted.

"Stop screwing up the pace!!" Eld yelled. "Keep going at full speed!"

"…!?" Eren gasped. "Eld!! But why…!?" He demanded incredulously. "Who can stop that thing other than Squad Levi!?" Eren gasped as another soldier falls next to the Female Titan before looking at Jackson. “Jackson…You and I can do this! If you just go into your Rage Mode and I in my Titan form we can-.” His eyes widen seeing a wetness trickle down the side of Jackson’s face…crying. He was crying?

Eren had never seen Jackson cry. Not once. Not even when they had to leave Shiganshina during the first Titan attack on the district. That’s when realization hit him. Jackson knew that no matter what they could not stop for anything. They had to keep moving forward and not look back. He could see the older of the two gripping his reigns tight to the point blood stained his hands from digging his fingers against the skin. Trying to block out the soldier’s risking their lives.

"Eren! Face forward and keep moving!!" Petra yelled. Couldn’t he see Jackson was having a hard time calming himself with Eren yelling?

“Just leave Jackson alone brat!” Oluo barked beside him. “You’re not helping him out in the slightest!”

"Are you telling me to close my eyes to the desperate battle happening behind us!? To leave our comrades to die and run for my life!?"

“Yes damn it!” Petra snapped. “Just follow the captain’s orders!”

"I don't understand why we have to leave our fellow soldiers!!!" Eren yelled furiously. "And I don't understand why nobody will explain the reason!!"

"Eren!? What are you doing!?" Petra’s eyes widen seeing him raise his hand up to his lips. He was going to bite himself, thinking that’s the answer for everything. "That's only allowed when your life is in danger! You promised, remember!?"

As Eren was just a few inches away from his hand Levi called out to him. “Eren.” The captain said firmly. “You’re not wrong…” He stated, a grim look on his face. "If you want to do it, go ahead."

“?!” Petra and Jackson both gasp. “C-Captain?”

"I know." Levi continued calmly. "This guy's a real monster. And it has nothing to do with his titan power. No matter how much anyone tries to suppress him, no matter how strong the cage he's placed in, no one can subjugate his will." Levi had picked up on that clearly from the day at the court room and in Eren’s prison. "Eren, the difference between our judgment and yours is experience. Jackson already put his trust in it but it doesn’t mean you have to follow.

"Make your choice…" He told Eren. "Either believe in yourself... or believe in me and them, the Survey Corps. I don't know the answer."

“Captain…” Jackson whispered. Levi must have lost someone important to him to make such statement. It was clear on the captain’s face.

“Eren...trust us. Please!” Petra continued to plead. “Don’t you trust us?!”

Eren gritted his teeth in frustration. Damn it! What should he do? What was the ‘right’ decision?

“Eren!” Levi called from up ahead looking over his shoulder. “Come on, make up your damned mind!”

“I-I…I’m with you!!” Eren yelled finally. The others stare at him with surprise yet relieved of his decision.

"UWAAAH!!" Jackson and Eren both squeeze their eyes shut, trying to block it out. "Let goooo—!!"

PSHT!

Just like that another soldier killed…

With nothing left to lose, the Female Titan bursts forth with speed. Running like that of a runner preparing the last stretch of the race. Eyes locked on Eren.

"Target is accelerating!!" shouted Gunther.

"Full speed ahead!!" Levi ordered urgently. "Keep running as fast as you can!! We'll get away!!"

Jackson kicks the sides of his horse, motioning it to go faster until he’s caught up with Levi. The Female Titan now had her foot raised over Eren, but she moves over…looming over Jackson. His eyes widen as he gasps with fright. The minute Jackson jumps from it, the animal is soon flattened by the Female Titan.

"FIRE!!" Erwin commanded fiercely.

FWOOM!! WHOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!!

Eren’s eyes widen as he hears and sees the explosions from behind after running past the soldiers hidden in the trees. Just what were they doing?! _A-Are they going to capture it?!_ "Tether the horses up ahead, then switch to ODM." Levi ordered. "This time I'll be taking action separately from the rest of you. Eld’s in command while I'm gone." He activated his gear and launches the grappling hook, looking back at the others. “And take care of my horse.”

Looking back they could see a slew of hooks and such wrapped around the female’s body. Her arms were up behind her head covering the back of her neck.

"Looks like it stopped moving." Levi remarked once he joined Erwin.

"We can't let our guard down yet." Erwin told him. "I'm impressed you managed to lead it all the way here."

"It's all thanks to the squad behind us, who gave up their lives fighting to buy us enough time. We couldn't have done it without them." Levi muttered.

“I see…”

"Yeah… Thanks to them, we'll get to meet whoever's hiding inside the nape of this one's neck." Levi said with a twitch of his lips. "I hope whoever it is hasn't pissed themselves…"

 


	18. Female Titan: Forest Part Two

Jackson was puzzled as to whether or not he should stay when the commander spoke. “No. You stay here, Jackson: You may be of some assistance for us.” This was their first time capturing the female shifter. “Waves two and three…fire!”

Hanji gives the cord a yank as another round of explosives shoot out at the female.

“Heh. Look at you Titan: Can’t even bat an eyelash can you? Poor thing…You can't move a muscle and likely won't be able to ever again. It's rigged to tighten your joints as your wounds close!" She giggles with excitement. "They're designed so that the more you try to move, the more immobilized your joints become, but how are we going to take the person out?" She asked, a rather sadistic smile crossing over her face.

As she looks up, she notices Levi and Mike swinging their blades down onto the Titan’s hands which crystalize upon impact as a protective shield. _Whoa…she can create a shield?_ Jackson thinks can’t helping the fact he’s both intrigued yet frightened of the thought. Mike holds up his broken blades to show the commander, giving a shake of his head.

 _Looks like she has the ability to cover parts of her body with a hard layer of skin_ Erwin thinks with a grim look. _This characteristic is strongly reminiscent of the Armored Titan I've heard about_ The shell around her hands slowly begins to crumble after the impact. _But unlike the Armored Titan, it seems she can't maintain the solidity of her skin for long. Will she weaken if we keep attacking her with 3DMG? Ordinarily there would be no time to test it, but…”_

He spares a glance over at Jackson. “Jackson: Try breaking through next. Levi stay close with him. With his Rage Mode it should work cutting that shield.”

“Jackson are you-?”

“Yes captain: I got this.” Jackson nodded with his pupils dilating. “Besides, after everything that’s happened I’m not going to continue playing it safe…” He digs his foot against the tree branch and takes a leap into the air. He can see the Female Titan watching him from the corner of her eye in which he grips his blades tight. His blades cracked almost instantly when the Titan hardened her skin once again earning a curse to escape his lips.

Even with the strength he built up it still wasn’t enough. Once again Levi’s blades snap in half as well after the shield is formed again. Soon both he and Levi find themselves atop the Titan’s head after Jackson launches his grappling hook and it snatches onto her head.

"Get some explosives ready to blow off the target's hands." Erwin ordered to another soldier.

"Yes, sir. But… there's the possibility that the force of the blast will also blow up the person on the inside."

"In that case, try placing the explosives farther back so that they sever her wrists." Erwin said. "Then, at my signal, detonate all of the charges simultaneously."

“Roger!”

“Jackson. Deactivate yourself and pull back.” Levi ordered.

“Huh? What about you sir?”

“I’ll be fine….besides this next process will require a surgeon’s work.” There’s a cold look in the captain’s eyes as he stares down at the Female Titan. A _murderous_ look.

Jackson gives him an uncertain expression before nodding, muttering a ‘Yes sir’ before maneuvering himself to another branch away from the explosions.

"Hey, why don't you give us a break and come out already? We don't have all day, you know." Levi told it sternly. "What do you think is going to happen? You really believe you can get yourself out of this situation? I wish you'd consider what a pain in the ass this is for us. Now we have to keep thinking up ways to drag you out of there. You've murdered my subordinates in lots of ways, haven't you? Was it fun? Did you enjoy it? Well, now I'm enjoying this. And you're the same, right? I think you, of all people, can understand what I'm feeling."

His voiced laced with a dark tone. "Oh, yeah… there's something I wanted to ask. Are you all right with having your hands and feet cut off? They'll just grow back, right? I mean your real hands and feet. We can't afford to have you dying on us." Levi can see the Titan’s eyes tremble in fear. So it had feelings after all? Well, only when it was caught.

But then something happens.

Levi’s eyes widen as the female tilts her head back and just…shrieks. It caused a strong gust of air to nearly blow everyone away. Jackson clings onto a branch for dear life whilst trying to cover his ears at her ear splitting screech.

Meanwhile….

Liesel Kang could be seen on a tree branch waiting with the others when suddenly they to all hear the Female Titan. It sends goosebumps up and down her arms and legs at the terrifying noise as she looks at Mikasa with concern.

What the hell were they doing to it?

"What was that, a death throe?" Moblit asked.

“Nice pair of lungs you got there…almost blew me away.” Levi spoke once he lowered his hands.

“Captain! Sir you have to get out of there right now!” Jackson called out after gathering himself. Mike’s nose twitched as he started sniffing the air.

“Why what’s the matter?”

“I-I don’t know….But I have a bad feeling. A REALLY bad feeling…call it a sixth sense whatever.” He didn’t just LOOK scared you could actually sense his fear as he looks around in panic.

"Erwin!" Mike said urgently, landing right next to the commander. "I smell them coming!"

"What direction?" Erwin asked.

"There's scores coming from all directions! All at once!"

Erwin’s eyes widen. "Set the charges now!"

"Erwin! The ones coming from the east are almost here!" Mike exclaimed.

"Transport escort squad! Intercept and destroy!!" Erwin ordered.

The corpsmen spring into action for the oncoming Titans while Levi stomped on the Titan’s head. “Oi. You bitch what the hell did you just do huh?”

“Captain get out of the way!” Jackson called out.

The Titans were coming in literally from every angle. Jackson assisted Levi and the others, doing a spinning move with the captain taking out one Titan before moving onto the next. Chaos. Just utter chaos. It was a futile attempt in the end, one Titan latched on to the female’s leg chewing at the skin before other’s followed suit. Erwin squeezes his eyes shut knowing it’s no use.

“All squads pull back! Get back in formation, we will depart now!" He shouted his voice strong and confident. They watched as she was devoured into nothing. Falling into a heap on the forest floor.

Many of the soldiers were entirely out of breath by the time they were finished. Jackson and Levi landed beside the commander, completely covered in Titan blood. “She got us…” Jackson was a little nerved by the expression on Erwin’s face.

"That's some ugly mug you're showing…" Levi said wiping off some blood. “What the hell are you smiling about?”

"The enemy was prepared to give up everything." Erwin said with a disturbed look in his gleaming eyes. "I never imagined that she would have the titans devour her… for the sake of erasing all the information we seek to obtain…" The female was completely devoured from the neck down to her shoulders. Nothing but a skeleton of her remained. "All troops, retreat!!" He ordered. "Get to your horses while the titans are focused on her remains! We're leaving all the wagons behind! Head west once you're out of the forest, and get back in formation! We're returning to the Karanes District!!"

"What a mess… And right after my outburst at the hearing, this is what happens… Heavy losses and nothing useful gained." Levi said grimly. "I wonder what they'll do to us and Eren when we stroll back through the gate after a failure like this?"

Jackson merely said nothing but held a frown of concern at the thought.

"We'll think about that after we get back." Said Erwin. "Right now, we have to focus on returning safely without incurring any further casualties. At least for now…"

“Captain what should I do?” Jackson asked looking over at Levi. “My horse was killed in the way here. Should I just use my ODM gear?”

“No. You’ll be riding back with me on mine.” Levi explained. “I’m going to call my squad back first.”

“Understood sir.”

“No.” The other two looked at Erwin with a questioning glance. "Go refill your gas tanks and get new blades first."

"There's no time." Levi said. "I think we have enough to last… Why are you saying this?"

“It’s an order.” Erwin all but told him before taking his leave. “Do it.”

"… Yes, sir." He said. "I'll trust your judgment on this one. “Jackson, c’mon. Let’s get a move on.”

“Roger.”

 

 


	19. Female Titan: Howl

As Jackson fills the last of his gas tank, he doesn’t understand why but he has another horrible feeling about Squad Levi. Pursing his lips in a thin line as he looks into the area of the forest they ran off into. _Ah…why am I feeling this? This is Squad Levi I’m thinking about here. But still. That ominous feeling of dread…_

“I know what you’re thinking.”

Chestnut colored eyes widen with surprise as he turns around, seeing Levi give a few taps of his hand against the tanks before deciding he’s filled up enough. “But they’re fine. Alright?” Levi continues, strapping his gear on as Jackson does the same. “I didn’t hand pick them for nothing after all.”

“I-I know sir,” Jackson explains, trying to ignore that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. The same feeling he had before all of this even happened. “But…I’ve had this feeling about your squad since we first started the mission. That they weren’t…”

He trails off as Levi clasps a firm hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze and he finds himself staring up at the captain’s grey eyes. “Don’t worry. Petra, Eld, Gunther and Oluo will keep Eren safe from harm. I know he means a lot to you. Now let’s get a move on and catch up with them.”

“Yes captain.”

“And you don’t have to be so damned obedient when Erwin’s not around,” Levi grumbled out as they take off through the trees. “Just call me by my name. And yes that IS an order…Jackson.”

Jackson gives him an amused expression of sorts before grinning sheepishly and nodding his head. “Whatever you say. _Sir.”_ He can’t help but to snicker as he swears he sees a vein popping in Levi’s forehead of annoyance.

But just as they were going back to Erwin and the others….

A roar.

An all too, familiar male Titan roar that caused them to stop in their tracks. “?!” Jackson gasped as he whispers Eren’s name out loud.

“That roaring…doesn’t sound good. Jackson c’mon!”

“Yes Levi!”

Without any thought or hesitation they fly through the air towards the source of the sound. Jackson spots a hanging figure in a tree and flies close to it. At first, he cannot tell who it is…but his eyes widen with sheer terror as to who it is.

Gunther Schultz. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes as he looks at his nearly decapitated friend unmoving…he couldn’t believe it. He REFUSED to believe it. He wished it were just some, sick joke. But it was all too real. “G-Gunther…Who-?” He chokes out.

As he and Levi continue forward still, Jackson sees another gruesome site before them. Eld…poor Eld was laying on the forest floor. Bitten in half.

Oluo’s body was shattered not too far from where Eld lay…and Petra was up against a tree. Her spine completely crushed with blood smearing the trunk. Her golden brown eyes staring lifelessly up at Levi and Jackson.

Jackson could feel a rage unlike any he had felt before. The very same rage, in fact when he witnessed his aunt sacrifice herself right before he and Liesel. His pupils dilated. His breathing became labored. Hands shook violently at his sides as he watches the Female Titan…the _murderer_ fight against a Titan Eren.

“I’m….Going to KILL you!” With eyes ablaze with a terrifying rage, crimson tears of blood streaming down his face Jackson takes flight towards the Female Titan completely ignoring Levi for him to stay put. His Rage Mode had been activated. He was going to take her down no matter the cost.

_Gunther…!_

_Eld…!_

_Oluo….!_

_Petra…!_

Within a second, the Female Titan swung her arm at Jackson knocking him to the forest floor but he gets right back up again.

Eren roared and rushed at her, she dodged and took a fighting position once again. Eren charged again, and hit the tree behind the blonde titan with such force he crumpled to his knees, steam rising from his face.

The blonde haired Titan twirled with speed, hardening her foot into crystal, and slammed it against Eren's face, tearing his head off. She held his shoulders steadily and opened her jaw. Eren was swaying in the air, his legs were stuck to the male titan’s neck. She was going to swallow him whole! Jackson’s stomach churned, snarling before making an attempt to leap at her.

“Eren!” Mikasa’s voice did cause Jackson to turn around. The Asian girl stares at him in shock at first, seeing his crimson tear stained face and his dilated pupils. And the rage. She could feel the rage emitting off of him. Maybe. Just maybe the two of them could take her down and get Eren back.

“Careful Mikasa,” Jackson snarls out. Completely unlike that of his usual tone. “She’s a smart one unfortunately.”

In one swift movement, Jackson and Mikasa are soon picked up by Levi after he steps in. “Oi. That’s enough you two…”

"She's not attacking us now…Wait, Eren is in that blonde titan! She’s holding him on his tongue…We have to rescue him!" Mikasa responded.

“Levi we can’t leave him behind!”

"Let's go!" Levi shouted at the two. Mikasa lowered herself to the ground. Levi hovered above her, Jackson on his right. While Jackson distracted her, Levi spun wildly and cut randomly along the titans arm, making his way up her head. Blood gushed from her wounds.

 _You…don’t deserve any mercy!_ Jackson thinks with vigor, slicing open her jaw for Eren to slide out. Levi seemed to feel the same for he slashed repeatedly up and down her arms. Not giving her anytime to shield herself. Mikasa moved towards her angrily.

"Stop! Don't!" Levi shouted, Jackson gasped. Mikasa was about to be crushed by the Female Titan! Levi pushed Mikasa out of the way with his body and stood awkwardly on the titan's hand. His face scrunched up, as if he were in pain.

Jackson takes the opportunity to grab Eren from her mouth. Just to be sure, he lowers his head to his chest. At first there is nothing until…. _Thump thump thump_ He breathes a sigh of utmost relief as his pupils re-dilate themselves. His pulse returns back to normal. Breathing as well.

“Don't lose sight of our core objective! Is it more important to get what you want? Isn't he an important friend?" Levi snapped loudly, watching as Mikasa helped pick Eren up slinging one arm around her shoulder with Jackson putting his other arm around his shoulder.

“Captain….What about Gunther and the others?” Jackson asked after returning to normal, glancing once at the shattered bodies of their comrades/friends before having to force himself to look away.

Levi's face grew dark. "That doesn't matter now, it happened, there's nothing to be done about it, come, I'm almost out of gas, let’s just get back to the others.” He gives Jackson a cold look and the other flinches, knowing it was about him ignoring Levi when he told him to stay put until he was given an order to attack.

“Captain…I’m sorry.” Mikasa spoke, noting the limp in his leg.

“It’s nothing. I just sprained it.” Levi muttered. “Let’s go…before it gets dark.

Jackson nods slowly but as he looks back he and Mikasa both notice single tears rolling down the Female Titan’s face before they take their leave…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still dislike this episode because of Squad Levi ;-; I know some fans go on and on about Petra's death but what about the others to? Eld was bitten in half, Gunther was nearly decapitated and Oluo's body was shattered *cringe* I'm not saying Petra's death wasn't any sadder or anything...I just think they were all 'equal' in a sense you know? 
> 
> Any who excuse my minor fan rambling XD Enjoy?


	20. Aftershock

The stench of blood and death drifts into Jackson’s nostrils by the time they make it back to the others. Erwin had already recovered Petra and the guy’s bodies it seemed for the four were lined up in a row with a white sheet covering them. An actual look of solemn could be seen on Levi’s face as he looks down upon them. Jackson and Liesel reunited, the younger sibling nearly tackling her brother in a hug thanking the Gods that they’re okay.

“Shhhh. Its okay Liesel It’s okay. I’m alright…We’re all alright.”

“Your sister put up a hell of a fight back there,” Jackson lifted his head up hearing Squad Leader Nanaba speak with a small grin on the blond woman’s face. “She really took charge making sure her squad made it out alive. Hell, she even took that female head on herself at one point.”

“S-Seriously?” Jackson looks down at Liesel in shock as the girl grins wearily up at him with a low nod of ‘yes’.

"Let's go! Stay together and in formation!" Erwin’s voice commanded making the siblings gather themselves. Jackson was given a new horse since his was crushed by the Female Titan back in the forest. Although this new one did look similar to Dashi, Jackson knew no other horse could replace him.

Jean and Connie were at one cart as were Christa and Sasha. He and Liesel were riding on either side of the cart that Eren was still unconscious in with Mikasa right by his side. Jackson stared at Levi’s back in thought knowing he was most likely going to get the scolding of his life as soon as they got back to the castle. But he couldn’t just let the Titan get away like that after what she had done.

"What the…there's a titan!" Someone shouted in hysterics. Levi let out a curse.

"I told that idiot to not go back for his comrades…" Levi muttered under his breath. Jackson gasps as he looks behind to see another weird looking Titan with its arms hugging its body race for them.

"What are we gonna do?!" Christa shouted with concern. The captain clutches his leg tightly, trying to hide the fact he was injured.

"We keep moving." Erwin stated, not turning around to face them but Jackson could tell his face was grim.

"No way! It's getting closer! What is that idiot doing?!He should go the other way!" Jean shouted. The man on the horse far behind the group could be seen holding the body of one of his friends on the back of his horse.

"I could kill it, captain!" Mikasa shouted loudly, getting ready to jump from her horse into the air.

"No! I won't have you die like the others, just trust in your captain, we will get to the walls before it can get us." Levi spoke firmly. Mikasa bites her lip nervously. The man lets out a scream as the body accidentally rolls off of his horse but he doesn’t go back to it this time. He keeps moving forward.

"Captain, I'm sorry!" Levi all but gives him a menacing glare, brushing his apology off.

"Hey! It's close enough to get us!" Someone shouted.

“Men: Drop the bodies.” Levi commanded, his voice held a dark tone as if he did not approve of his own order himself.

"A-are you sure? They're our fallen comrades…" Christa muttered disbelievingly.

"Do it…" He instructed without emotion. He gripped the horse's reins hard.

"All right, you heard him! Drop some of the bodies!" Ymir shouted at Jackson who was close to her.

The dark haired male was hesitant at doing so, but he and Liesel both obey the order. “?!” Jackson lets out a sudden gasp as he realizes that Eld, Gunther, Oluo and Petra were among the bodies. “W-Wait a minute-!” He calls out but it’s too late. He grits his teeth, trying to hold back his tears as he sees the remains of Squad Levi crushed beneath the Titan’s feet.

Although he didn’t show the others, there was a solemn look upon Levi’s face and he could feel his own heart clenching at the sight. Forcing himself to look away…

**~xxxx~**

They all soon arrive at the wall with shockingly no casualties this time. Jackson soon finds himself reunited with Eren and the others, Levi still not meeting his gaze as he walks towards the man who disobeyed his order. Only to give him his friend’s badge instead. "This was your friends, I took it before we left, and you see…he wasn't forgotten." The man took it with shaky hands and sobbed into it.

As they walk through the town in silence, Liesel riding with Mikasa and Armin in Eren’s cart Jackson leads his horse alongside Levi’s finally breaking the silence. “…You’re angry with me. Aren’t you?” He whispers.

A weary sigh escapes past the captain’s lips as he looks at Jackson with a frown. “Now why would I be angry with you? You put your life on the line for my squad…to avenge them. Although you really do have a bad habit of disobeying orders.”

Jackson actually chuckles softly at that, making a move to hold Levi’s hand thinking it would comfort him but recoils instantly. However, he’s greatly stunned when the captain actually does hold his hand in return squeezing it tight.

They’re once again surrounded by the townsfolk.

“Was it really worth it Commander Erwin?!” One angry man shouted.

"Bastards! You brought death among our sons and daughters!"

“Our taxes are paying for your useless training!"

"All you do is fail! How many died this time?!"

Eren clenched his fists as he was about to shout back, but halts his actions as he sees two small children gazing up at them with admiration. Still they carried forward. Ignoring the hard/cold stares and looks of disapproval. One man actually went up to Jackson at some point, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and screaming in his face he was to blame for the death of his son.

Liesel made a move to push the man off, but Armin holds her back assuring her that Captain Levi is handling the situation. Sure enough he had. “You good for nothing son of a-!” The man begins, ready to strike only to have his wrist grabbed by Levi and halted pinning his arm down to his side.

“That’s quite enough. Unless you want your wrist broken then stay out of our way…” Levi growled out.

Surprisingly the man does back off, not before flipping them all of before going back to his buddies as the Kang siblings sigh heavily. “Just like five years ago…” Liesel muttered. Furrowing her brows.

“E-Excuse me. You’re Captain Levi yes?” After Jackson thanked Levi for helping him out, Jackson’s heart clenches as he looks up at a kind faced man holding a letter up as they keep on walking.

“Where's Petra? Um, she's told me so much about you, you see I'm her father, Petra sent me this letter." He lifted the sheet towards Levi's face. "Petra had me read it before she went off on the expedition, She told me she plans on devoting herself to you, hehe, I think she's too young to marry…" Levi’s face remained dark as if he was trying to keep a straight face.

Jackson bites the inside of his cheek as he remembers his and Petra’s conversation with each other that night at the castle. The poor man had no idea his daughter was really…

Once they were back at the castle, Jackson notices the limp each time Levi walks and frowns thoughtfully. As much as he didn’t want to blame Mikasa he had to admit it was her impulsive behavior causing him to be quick rescuing her.

“You know I can probably assist you in fixing your leg up a bit.”

“I’m fine. I just sprained it is all…” Levi muttered in which Jackson rolls his eyes at his stubborn behavior.

“Then why are you limping?” A scowl etched across Levi’s face as Jackson laughs softly at his captain’s reaction, helping the man walk into a room so he could fix him up. Walking through the corridors, it was strange how ‘quiet’ it was without Petra and the guys around anymore…that familiar sorrowful feeling crept up again but he shook his head, taking a slow breath.

Once they passed the cell Eren was kept in and found themselves in the dining area, Jackson carefully places Levi on a chair and kneels down just a bit. He winced as Jackson puts a little pressure on his foot, making the younger of the two glance up at him.

“I-If this is alright…I’ll have to take your boot off.” Once Levi gave the ‘okay’, Jackson lightly tries removing the boot as carefully as possible. He slid his hand under the pant sleeve and rolls it up just passed his knee. His eyes widen slightly as he notices the surprisingly large purpleish/blue bruise that lingered on his skin, looking up at his captain once more.

“I’m not sure what I can do about your bruise, but…I will have to pop your leg back into place. Alright sir? I’m going to move it now. Try to keep still.” Without any warning, Jackson pulls and twists as a snap sounds from the bone. Levi grits his teeth spewing out the foulest of curses and the like that Jackson pays no heed to.

Perspiration drips from his forehead when Jackson pops the leg back into place, wrapping it up quickly reminding himself to make an ointment for the bruising somehow. “The pain is gone.” Levi stated.

“That may be but you should still be careful. I’d recommend trying to stay off it as long as you can. Don’t go into battle anytime soon.”

A snort sounds from the older male. “Hmph. Look at you, being the one giving me the orders huh Kang?”

Jackson all but chuckles and winks at his response. Before he takes his leave now with Levi, he’s puzzled when the captain makes them stay in the room a little while longer. “S-Sir?”

It was as if time had completely stopped at what happened next.

Jackson’s eyes widen with utmost shock as he feels Levi’s lips now on his. This isn’t the first Jackson’s been kissed now, it was…just a shock knowing his captain, his superior was the one doing this. The kiss is not dirty though. It’s not rough like you would think coming from Levi…it was slow and languid.

Jackson finds himself now lost into it, careful of Levi’s still healing leg as he presses himself closer. Liking the way his lip was being nipped and tugged. Allowing Levi’s tongue passed his lips.

By the time they pull apart, both are panting softly with foreheads pressed against the other. “God,” Levi whispers, his knuckles brushing Jackson’s cheek so light. “You’ve no idea how much I wanted to do that to you…”

“I…I feel the same for you sir-Levi…” He quickly corrects himself, a flush creeping up over Jackson’s face as he grins softly down at the shorter male. “So. Does this mean what I think it means?”

“Only if you want to. The last thing I want is for you to feel forced.”

“Then I say ‘yes’.”

They share another quick, yet passionate kiss in the room. A single tear rolls down Jackson’s face however as he thinks of Petra remembering their conversation.

_Well you were right all along Petra…He does love me. I miss you, my friends…I miss you all terribly. But your deaths WON’T be in vain_

 


	21. Annie

It was hard to get the place cleaned with just four people remaining. Levi had them working like maids, raking the fallen leaves outside. Jackson waited patiently as Levi and Eren swept up the pavement whilst he sweeps them underneath the tree. Teamwork. Jackson looked up to see Mike working on the windows of the outer castle and Hanji cleaning the inner ones. A breath of air escapes Jackson’s lips.

“Looks like winter’s coming soon.” He mused out loud, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

“Well it is November so it should be approaching soon.” Levi said.

“Oh yeah: By the way captain when’s your birthday?” Jackson asked. Although they were a couple now, he still preferred being formal with Levi when it came to the others.

“December 25th.”

“Ah that’s coming soon then! Once things have calmed down we should celebrate it.” Jackson exclaimed, noting the twitch in Levi’s eye.

“You will do no such thing…”

“Aw but sir, a birthday is something to celebrate.” Jackson continued pressing, hearing Eren snicker quietly behind at Levi’s annoyed reaction.

Before Levi could retort Mike called up at them from the window. “Hey! We should head inside now, the meeting’s about to start!”

“Right!” Levi called up in response setting his broom aside. “Let’s get going: This meeting is extremely important and cannot be missed. Jackson, call your sister and get her over here.”

“Of course captain…oi: Liesel!” Jackson called over to the girl sweeping up the other side of the pavement when she stops abruptly and races over calling out an ‘alright’ as a response. He noticed a look of what he assumed was ‘discomfort’ on her face and he tilts his head to the side. “Liesel? What’s the matter?”

“…..Um. Jackson?” She began, almost in hesitation as if she’s embarrassed of what she’s about to say. “D-Do you remember when Aunt Reina…well gave us ‘The Talk’ when we started getting older?”

Jackson cringes inwardly but nods in understanding. Levi, Eren and Mike-although they’re walking in silence can’t help but strain their ears just a bit eavesdropping on the siblings. “Uh yeah. Why what’s up?”

As Liesel whispers into his ear, his face flushes almost instantly and he feels as if he’s going to faint on spot. “Uh….guys. We’re going to need to stop into town for a bit.”

“Hm? What’s up?” Eren asked.

“Jackson don’t you dare tell them!” Liesel hissed, her face turning a crimson shade as her brother spoke up regardless.

“Liesel’s in need of undergarments and toiletries sir: She’s on her-ow! Ow Liesel, Liesel let go of my ear!”

“You idiot I told you not to say anything!”

“I had to damn it! Ow. Geesh when did you get so strong?!”

Mike, Eren and even Levi sweat-drops at the scene as the Kang siblings bicker among themselves about Jackson spilling Liesel’s current ‘situation’. A weary sigh finally escapes Levi’s lips as he nods in understanding breaking the two up. “Very well: We’ll help your sister out…but let’s make it quick.”

Once they arrived at a store in Sina, the guys patiently waited outside for the girl as she bought what she needed and Jackson’s ear was still a painful red from her yanking it. He would’ve gone in with her, but there was no way he’d be caught dead in an area like THAT.

After Liesel pays for all she needed she walked back out, still glaring at Jackson and muttering a thanks to them for waiting.

Once they made it back to the castle, Hanji opens the door for the five of them to enter. "Please sit." Erwin instructed. Armin, Jean and Mikasa were also in the room.

"What is this about?" Eren asked, a bit confused. Erwin rested his elbows on the smooth surface of the table, staring at each of them.

“You have to promise to never disclose this information to anyone outside this room, understood?”

They nod in understanding.

"This is about the female titan, Armin has reason to believe its Annie Leonhardt.” Eren, Jackson and Liesel all let out shocked gasps.

"It makes sense, when Marco’s corpse was found, his gear wasn't right. We polished our gear together and I personally saw him carve a V on the side of it, the gear he was wearing didn't have that V, He wasn't wearing his gear when he died." Armin whispered.

"So what does that have to do with Annie?!" Eren shouted in disbelief. He didn’t want to believe. He REFUSED to believe it was Annie all along.

"When Annie joined us at the burning of the bodies after our second mission, I saw the V on her gear. She was wearing Marco's gear. I was so confused...I wanted to ask her why she was wearing his gear...but I didn't want to think about what that might mean...so I didn't."

Jackson bites the inside of his cheek, gripping his hand tight. “I-I was thinking the same thing before we arrived at the forest…and her fighting style is similar-no it is Annie’s fighting style. I thought it looked familiar but it was too chaotic then to think.”

“So what? That doesn’t mean anything!” Eren argues. Mikasa pounds her fist against the table.

"Eren! You know it's true, Annie murdered Marco, and apart from that she resembles the female titan, it's obvious your titan forms resemble your real body, the Female Titan has blue eyes and blonde hair, just like Annie, didn't you recognize her fighting style when you two fought like Jackson pointed out?” Mikasa leans forward her face close to his. “Annie IS the Female Titan.” She spat.

"Annie must be it, but I don't know why you’re so unwilling to accept it...what is Annie to you Eren?" Mikasa continued.

Levi snorted. "Of course we could be wrong about all this, we are merely speculating without any real facts or evidence, which is why we came up with a plan to lure her out."

“What are we going to do?” Eren asked with a mutter. Jackson had his head in his hands.

“She trusts Armin the most, so he’s going to sneak into the police force and have a talk with her. He’s going to convince you and Jackson to escape over Wall Sina and go to Wall Maria supposedly because the courts decided to kill not only you but Jackson as well after hearing of what he is due to the failed expedition.” Jackson’s eyebrow twitches. It’s not like he had any plans per se to have a Rage Mode…it was still new to him.

“You two and Mikasa will wait for them in the middle of the street by the library, there's an underground tunnel that leads to the underground caves there, you will lead her there and keep her there, Erwin, Hanji and I will come and handle the rest, if she senses our ambush and tries to turn, people will be there to stop her, act neutral, as if you don't suspect her of anything."

“A-And if she’s not the Female Titan?” Liesel piped up finally. “What then?”

Levi's face grew menacing. "I will beat the shit out of her until she confesses, if she's not the titan and I break a few bones...well then I guess I would have to apologize."

“And if she doesn’t agree?” Jackson asked.

"That's where you and Eren come in, if she turns then turn as well, team up and take her down, but I’m hoping that doesn't happen, especially because we're inside the walls." Erwin said eloquently.

Jackson and Eren held looks of uncertainty towards one another, but they nod with determination responding with an ‘Understood sir’ in unison.

This was their only opportunity to bring her down…they had to.

**~xxxx~**

Jackson and Eren were both waiting sometime for Armin and Annie to arrive. Both had their hoods pulled up over their heads. Apparently, Jean and Connie were to be ‘disguised’ as Eren and Jackson from what Levi told him. He wasn’t so sure on how well that would work out.

“Jean and Connie look absolutely NOTHING like us,” Jackson muttered under his breath. “Are they seriously thinking those two can pull us off? Even with the wigs our faces and eyes are clearly different.”

“Shhh. Keep your voice down.” Mikasa scolded. “Someone might hear you.”

“I agree with him though. I look nothing like that horse-face.” Eren grumbled.

Erwin had everyone hide, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting Annie if she figured it out. “You know how smart Armin is, Jackson. He’s more than capable of handling things if they get out of hand...Everything will be fine.”

That’s right. Jackson forgot how much of a genius Armin really was.

"You think those figures are them?" Eren muttered, cupping his hands around his eyes. The afternoon sun shone upon two blonde figures heading the trio’s way.

"It is." Mikasa said, frowning at the slightly taller figure. It must have been Annie.

Annie as well also had a hood over her. Most likely to hide herself to shake off the other MP’s in case they grew suspicious. Jackson could feel a sharp pain in his head as flashes of Oluo, Petra, Eld and Gunther’s bodies re-entered his mind…they will forever haunt him. And to think the person who killed them was right before them.

“Jackson. I’m surprised to see you here without Liesel…you two are usually together.” The blond haired girl drawled out.

“Liesel’s ‘busy right now.” He muttered, trying not to clench his fists at the sight of the murderer. “Anyway we should get going there’s an underground tunnel we need to head down inside. That’s where our gear is, to avoid suspicion.” Well at least it wasn’t a flow blown lie, they really did have extra gear down there.

She looks around slowly before boring her eyes into his. “Okay.”

As they reach their location the tunnel really did look dark and eerie. Like that of the nightmares you’d have as a child. “C’mon Annie, our gears down there.” Armin said. But she doesn’t respond nor does she move. Sweat almost trickles down the side of Jackson’s head. This was NOT part of the plan.

”What’s the matter?” Eren exclaimed. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of dark spaces now.”

“Yes...I am. I’m not brave, suicidal maniacs like you guys are. Yes, so very afraid." Annie was shuddering now.

"Annie! Stop that fake crap and get down here, we need you to help us!" Eren growled, his eyes full of fire. Then, Annie does the most shocking thing. She throws her head back and just…laughs. A wide, stretched smile crosses over her flushed face as she still laughs and laughs. It was by far the creepiest, disturbing thing Jackson had seen.

"Ahhh...do you think I’m stupid? It's odd that the streets are so empty, almost as if something is waiting for me." She said smiling.

"Annie...we know it's you, and this happened because you didn't kill me or Liesel. You had the chance and you didn’t. You’ve lost your bet…” Armin whispers. Trying to keep calm.

 "Yes...why didn't I kill you?" She said giddily. "Well, I must have lost that bet, but I won't lose this one." She held her hand to her mouth, ready to bite down.

Just like that, the soldiers in hiding jump out and grab onto Annie. She soon has a white gag placed around her mouth. But Mikasa and Jackson are the first to notice the ring on her finger as it opens, revealing a sharp pointed end.

“?!” Jackson gasps. “Hit the decks!” He shouts, grabbing a startled Armin as Mikasa does with Eren.

“Jackson! Mikasa what are you-?”

She stabbed the ring into her palm. Red lightning hit her, making the ground shake and the people around her to fly off. They watched in horror as she turned. The giant head of the Female Titan revealed followed by shoulders and torso.

The plan was a failure. Now they had no choice but to fight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That smile of Annie's still gives me the creeps whenever I watch that ep .___. Way too disturbed for my liking heh ^^;
> 
> PS: I also am aware that Levi's birthdate is actually unknown: I'm just going with the headcannon that he was born on Christmas


	22. Pursuit

Jackson, Eren, Armin and Mikasa find themselves in the deepest parts of the tunnel. Annie stretches her long arm out, nearly almost snagging Jackson in her grip but she only pulls off his green Survey Corps cloak instead. “Let’s go through the other way!” Mikasa hollers, ducking and dodging passed the falling debris when they spot to Survey Corpsmen calling out to them.

“Hey what’s going on?” One of them shouted.

“Is the plan a no go?!”

“No go! Start the next part of the plan!” Armin called back. They never got a chance to react. Annie’s foot came crashing down crushing the corpsmen instantly resulting in more debris to fall around the group. Armin and Jackson scream reaching up to protect their heads.

"She's stomping around in hopes of not killing Eren, she's desperate." Mikasa murmured. Now Jackson was beginning to understand why Levi didn’t want to capture her down here. Hanji and the others would be nowhere near to take her. It was a genius plan on Erwin’s part, to capture her as she’s outside the wall but at what cost?

"We don't have a choice, we have to fight." Eren spoke, pulling the trio into him. "Come here, I will protect you." Eren then bites down on his hand but just like down in the well nothing happens! He starts to panic, chewing down harder and harder on his hand to the point blood starts smearing his face and clothes.

“Eren stop that! You’ll only make it worse.” Jackson snapped, kneeling beside him frowning at how wounded it was.

"Could it be that you can't think of a goal?" Armin whispered. Eren shook his head in a stubborn fashion.

"No! I have a goal, defeat Annie and capture her, I don't know why this is happening." He barked.

Mikasa kneels beside them casting another dark and frightening expression on her face. "Could it be that you don't want to have a goal? Because you refuse to believe that the spy is Annie." She muttered in a very dark tone, eyes wide.

"No...That’s not it..." Eren whispered.

"Shut up! What happened between you and Annie? Did something happen between you two that I should know about? She turned into the female titan that killed the captain’s team right in front of your eyes, so why are you being a prissy little ignorant kid? She almost killed Jackson. Why are you so hesitant to fight?” Jackson’s eyes widened at her expression…she really was a frightening girl.

"If you don't want to fight, that's fine, people are counting on you, not knowing your down here crying like a brat over how the spy turned out to be Annie, a weakling who can't fight against someone who has betrayed us does not deserve the wings of freedom, thanks for letting us down.”

Jackson flinches at her tone. “H-Hey Mikasa…that was a little harsh don’t you think?”

Mikasa all but ignores him, standing up as does Armin. "Right! I will go to the left, Mikasa you go to the right, she would have to chase one of us down." Their blond haired friend shouted.

“Come on Armin, Jackson. It’s time for us to fight.” Mikasa said, pulling her green cloak over her head. Armin and I will distract her from here and lead her to an open space, you can handle her from there, we will support you as best we can." She told him.

Jackson nods with determination, pursing his lips in a thin line as he looks at a still shell-shocked Eren. “Eren…remember: The world is a cruel place. But you have to get up and FIGHT.” With that, his pupil’s dilated and he could feel his heart rate increase as he follows after Armin and Mikasa.

But the ceiling from above caves in on them as the Titan’s foot crashes down crushing upon Eren. Jackson lets out a scream as he’s thrown against the wall upon impact, swearing he hears something crack but tries to push through the pain. He looks down at his hand seeing it scraped horribly, a searing pain shooting in the back of his head and lower back as he tries to crawl towards his fallen comrade.

“Eren!” He calls out, gritting and sucking in air through his teeth making his way towards the debris.

"Eren! What happened?!" Armin landed beside him with his gear.

“Annie stepped on him,” Jackson explained whilst being helped up by Armin. “There’s a stick piercing his chest…I-I was afraid if I moved him it would only cause more damage.”

"Wake up Eren! to win...you have to sacrifice what you have...I bet Annie can do that, so why can't you?" Armin cried out, shaking his friend.

“What the hell happened?!” Jean shouted as he flies in next with an equally panicked Liesel beside him. “Are you guys alright?”

“Annie crushed him with her foot, I…I didn’t want to move him due to his situation. He’s alive though I can hear his heart-beat.” Jackson explained, looking at his sister. He knew she’d studied under the medicinal fields as well during their training. “Liesel: Do you think there’s anything you can do?”

“I can’t tend to him and fight at the same time.” She said, clearly frustrated with all that was going on.

"Leave Eren to me, I can make him snap out of his sleep, I’ve done it before. You three go on ahead and take down Annie." Armin stated confidently.

“Roger!” The trio shouted in unison. “Good luck Armin!” Jackson called out.

“C’mon guys: Let’s give that freak the bitch-slap she deserves!” Jean hollers. Jackson looks back at Eren once more however before the trio takes off to find Annie. As they go through the city, Jean glances up to find the MP’s just standing around with dumbfounded expressions sneering at them. “Man to think I almost gave an arm and a leg to join those guys…what was I thinking?”

“Have to admit you were a little prat when we first started out.” Jackson couldn’t help himself.

“C’mon guys let’s be serious here.”

“Yes ma’am!”

It was then the guys noticed Liesel was slowing down and stopped for just a minute. “What’s wrong?” Jean asked.

“My gear…It’s harder to use. I noticed it’s been like that since I let Annie help me clean it.” She grumbled. Liesel presses the button on her blade but frowns when it only goes so high.

"You're right, it is hard to press the handle, here, take mine." Jean states, shrugging off his gear and giving it to Liesel whose eyes widen at his action.

“W-What about you?” If Jackson had another reason to dislike Annie now this would be it. That was a complete bitch move on her end to do that to Liesel and have the nerve to use Marco’s gear acting like she had no idea where she got it from.

“I’ll be fine without it. You need it more than I do…You excel more at it then me anyway.” He muttered the last under his breath in which Jackson arches an eyebrow, watching as Liesel works fast putting his gear on thanking him afterwards.

“Okay…Let’s get going. Jackson, you’re ready?”

Jackson gives a determined nod. From up ahead he can see Mikasa struggling with the Female Titan. She was using the same trick on him with her back in the forest. Then…something deep inside him snaps as he sees Mikasa tossed aside like a rag doll.

"Mikasa!" Jean shouted with worry lacing his voice.

With a howl of rage, Jackson leaps into the air eyes ablaze with rage as he charges towards the female. He leaps high into the air, with as much strength as possible uses his swords to slice at her jaw.

Jean and Liesel race for the girl, picking her up by her shoulders and carries her to the other side of the streets. Jackson continues on towards Annie, snarling like a vicious beast as she stumbles back holding onto her jaw rubbing it slowly. Without warning, she swiftly tries to get him in the stomach but he’s too fast for her. He ducks, landing a blow to her stomach instead. The impact sends her flying into another building.

He doesn’t understand it himself where all this power is coming from. He feels no sympathy what so ever as he sees her scarred up face and a gash along her stomach. He feels nothing. Just as he predicted, Annie gathers herself and races for him slapping him into a nearby building that he skids onto a rooftop.

His knees burn and sting upon impact. He can feel the blood flowing down them but he ignores it as much he can. Panting heavily, as he continues again only this time to lead her away from the scene. Back to where Hanji was.

**~xxxx~**

Hanji had a rather maniacal, sort of grin on her face as she giggled deviously on one of the rooftops. “Yes...Yes! She’s coming...Almost here...”

“Uh…Squad Leader you got that look in your eyes again.” Mobilt says nervously.

Just as she predicted, Jackson, Jean and Armin flew right by landing on the roof behind her. That was her cue. Multiple missiles fired at the Female Titan trapping Annie to the ground almost instantly.

Sweat now drips from Jackson’s face as he exits out of his mode, panting heavily as Liesel helps him stand up. “Whoa there. Take it easy bro…”

“How are you feeling?” Erwin asked once they joined Hanji who is now kneeling in front of Annie, ready to stab her in the eye.

“Peachy. Just…peachy.” Jackson deadpans.

But something happened they didn’t quite expect.

 Annie had broken free from her trap.

 “No! Don’t let her get away!” Hanji cried out.

Jackson catches a glimpse of yellow and he gasps realizing she’s trying to make her way towards the wall. “Oh no you don’t.” He snarls, speeding off after her. No way. He had to cut her down before she could even touch Wall Sina. But then he freezes as a sudden roar startles him. Whipping his head around as the ground shakes and rattles, he looks up to see Eren’s Titan form standing above him.

Joy.

No. No more than joy engulfs Jackson as he looks up at his friend’s glowing green Titan eyes. “Eren…” He chokes out. “You..I-I knew you’d…” He ducks just as Eren lands a fist towards Annie sending her flying into one of those damned Wall Worship churches. Those who survive screamed and scattered about at the sight of the two Titans, but Jackson leaps onto Eren’s shoulder grinning at him.

“Alright buddy…last time?”

Eren all but growls softly at him as response before charging after Annie again. She was at a disadvantage now. Facing off against one Titan and one with an equally terrifying power. She knew alright. Soon after, he jumps from Eren’s shoulder and flies towards the Titan with Mikasa beside him.

Annie latches onto the wall crystalizing her fingers to hang on. Eren roars as he latches onto her leg, trying to bite it but she kicks him off with ease. However, her eyes widen when she sees Mikasa and Jackson scale up the wall. Her fingers snap with each slice as Mikasa slashes them with ease whilst Jackson does the same to her other.

It was a dramatic moment, everything seemed to freeze as Annie slowly began to fall with her arms outstretched towards the blazing evening sun. Mikasa lowered herself into Annie’s nose and stared into the blondes eyes.

"Annie...fall." She muttered slowly.

“It’s over Annie. You’re finished…”

Finally they both got what they wanted. Revenge for what the Female Titan had done to Squad Levi and the other fallen soldiers. Eren got up and jumped her as soon as he got the opportunity, straddling her on the floor and punching her face.

Jackson stands back this time, allowing Eren to have his chance. He got what he wanted and he was exhausted. However, he soon watches in horror as Eren rips off the Titan’s head and opens his mouth wide at the sight of the human Annie inside the Titan. He was going to DEVOUR her.

 _Shit!_ “Eren no! Don’t eat her.” He called out, racing towards the scene.

As soon as Jackson gets closer he can see tears actually fall from Annie’s eyes down her human face. It was just like back in the forest…did she regret everything she had done then? Did they miss judge her perhaps? The Titan above Annie suddenly goes limp as Eren is pulled from the Titan’s neck, revealing Levi himself being the one to have cut him out.

"Don't attack one of your own idiot." He scolded, jumping down placing Eren on the ground as Armin, Mikasa and Liesel rush for him and Jackson. It’s not long before Jackson feels exhaust take over, feeling himself fall to his knees only to be held up quickly by a pair of warm hands and a voice whisper to him. “Steady yourself, Jackson…take it easy from here on out.”

“Captain…” Jackson slurs out, feeling his head laid against Levi’s chest. “I’m fine. I can walk…just a little tired.”

Levi snorts in disbelief. “Feh. Look at yourself, you’re lucky I haven’t dropped you because of your sweaty body.”

Jackson barks out a weak laugh. "Eren is waking up!" Armin suddenly exclaims happily, making them look over at Eren whom is now waking up looking at them with a dazed expression.

"Annie? W-what happened to Annie?" He asked slowly.

"She's unconscious." Levi stated, slinging Jackson’s arm around his shoulder as they walk over towards the crowd gathered around the strange crystal thing Annie had shielded herself in. Erwin, Hanji, Jean and Liesel were among them. Jean trying to crack the shield open.

"So that's it?! You're just gonna hide there forever?! Coward! Get out and explain yourself Annie! Annie!" His swords broke in half with the pressure. He cursed under his breath, clearly upset. "Dammit! What kind of crystal is this?!"

"Stop that, it's not going to work, you'll only end up hurting yourself." Levi spoke firmly. Jean’s lips curl up as he sinks to his knees, allowing Liesel to comfort him as he cries softly. Once Jackson felt he could walk on his own, he was surprised to see how…serene Annie truly looked within the crystal as he gets close to it. She had a soft glow around her that looked like of a porcelain doll.

“…Oh Annie.” Liesel muttered softly, looking up at Jackson with a frown. Wishing there was another alternative.

"What do we do now? We were supposed to get information out of her, but we failed...again" Hanji says out loud, placing a hand over the surface of the crystal. “Alright…let’s take her underground!”

“Yes ma’am!”

Jackson sighs wearily as he watches on with them attempting to lower Annie into the ground, then back over at Levi. “Well. Looks like we just got by, by the skin of our teeth...” He says non chalantly.

Erwin nodded. “Yes but barely. Erwin nodded."There are two more spy's hiding among us, the armored titan and the colossal titan, we will bring them out of hiding and annihilate them."

“Huh? Two more sir?” Liesel asked in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

Jackson’s eyes swept across the crowd seeing their friends nearby. Bertoldt, Reiner, Christa, Ymir, Sasha and Connie. Two of them had to be them but which ones? It wasn’t long however before sleep overtakes him and his eyes drift.

The last thing he hears are the concerned voices of his sister and Levi before he sleeps.

 

 


	23. Finale

He had a major headache when he awoke early the next morning. The light of the lamp was dim as his eyes adjusted. He could hear voices. He could see Levi, for once not in his uniform sporting a white collared button shirt and blue pants with his arms crossed conversing with Hanji, Mike, Nanaba and Liesel.

 _Damn…painkillers would be nice to have now_ he thinks with a hiss of pain, catching their attentions quickly. Liesel’s eyes brighten the most at the sight of her brother being okay. “Jackson you’re awake! You…suddenly collapsed on us. We were really worried.”

“Did I? Huh. Don’t even remember.” He mutters out, rubbing the back of his head tenderly.

“Well I guess it’s safe to say you and Eren don’t have to worry about being presented to the king.” Mike said.

Looking to his left he could see a tray of bread and some porridge like food in a bowl with water beside it. After a while, Hanji quickly leads the group out of the room winking at Jackson who flushes at her actions. Did she perhaps know about him and Levi?

Once they had left, Levi nods to the food on his stand motioning for him to eat. “Go on. You need your strength after what happened.”

“R-Right.”

Normally Jackson was always a pretty cautious guy about how he ate in front of others, but he didn’t care this time. Levi even watched with minor amusement as Jackson slurps his porridge down quickly and takes large chunks out of his bread. His stuffed face reminded him like that of a chipmunk’s storing food for the winter…

It was actually fairly ‘cute’.

Not that Levi would say that out loud.

After Jackson was done stuffing himself, now he was embarrassed by his actions feeling his face heat up. “I-I…Forgive me sir. I’m usually always careful with how I-.” He was cut off guard for Levi’s lips are soon over his, a little rougher this time shutting a wide-eyed Jackson up instantly.

When they pull apart, Levi actually ruffles Jackson’s hair a bit as he motions the other to lie down. “Get some rest now. Alright?” His tone is gruff and yet caring all the same. “I’m going to check up and see how Hanji is with Annie…”

“Right…Thank you again, Levi.” Jackson states with a small grin. This time stating Levi’s name instead of ‘captain’ or ‘sir’.

And this time…Levi does not mind it one bit.

**~Extended Scene~**

Some hours later Jackson had woken up after a long hour of sleeping, not even remembering where he was for a moment. There was a piece of paper on his night-stand in which Levi left giving him instructions on where to find the place they kept Annie in if he wanted to meet up with them.

“Oh just perfect.” Jackson grumbles out, realizing that he was lost at some point. He never was good with directions even if someone wrote them down for him. The dimmed lights were of no help either, it wasn’t enough for him to see so he has to feel his way through on the walls.

That’s when he hears the footsteps. Jackson bit the inside of his cheek as they seem to follow his same pattern: Stopping when he stops. Walking when he walks. Sweat trickles down the side of his head.

_Come on…get a grip Jackson. Nothing to be scared of…there’s nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to be-._

“Jackson? Are you alright?”

Letting out a…’unmanly’ sort of cry does Jackson whip around only to see that it’s Bertoldt standing behind him. A polite smile on his face although he’s stifling his laughter at Jackson’s scream/cry.

“Oh…Bertoldt. You-you scared me there ha.” Jackson chuckles sheepishly. “What’re you doing way down here?”

“I should be asking you the same Jackson. Are you lost?”

“Heh kind of. Levi-I mean captain Levi gave me instructions on how to find the area they’re guarding Annie in but I’m lost sadly on getting there and getting back.”

“I see. And to answer your question I was here to see Annie as well. She was my team mate after all…want me to take you back?”

Jackson shrugs one shoulder giving a nod of his head. As he’s led back through the many tunnels, he can’t help but sense something ‘different’ about his tall companion. There’s a different aura surrounding him yet he cannot sense what it is per se.

When they arrive back at Jackson’s room the shorter of the two gives his head a shake. “They really should put up arrows that tell you where to go.” He muttered.

“I think they’re planning on putting up something of the sort. Oh! Word’s going around that you and Captain Levi are a couple now. I know it’s not my business to pry-.”

A laugh escapes past Jackson’s lips, having a gut feeling Hanji must’ve been the one to spill everything. He wasn’t bothered by it at all in the slightest. “Ah Bertoldt its fine. But yes…I guess we are now.”

What Jackson guesses to be a ‘genuine’ smile appears over Bertoldt’s face as he nods in approval. “Well that’s great to hear. I’m glad there’s some happiness despite all that’s happened…you take care of yourself alright?”

And with that, after he pats Jackson on the shoulder he walks back down the hall. As soon as he leaves he doesn’t understand why but Jackson’s almost ‘glad’ in a way Bertoldt’s not around him anymore.

Until the next mission that is.

As he crawls back into bed Erwin’s words flash back in his mind. _Who do you think the real enemy is?_

“….I think I may already know the answer to that.” Jackson mutters, blowing out the candle on his nightstand enclosing him in darkness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that'd be that ouo Be on the look out for the next part: That will focus more on events that've happened in the manga after I had finally caught up with it (Need to get my hands on chapter 73 and 74 soon X3) with some of my own ideas thrown in as well of course. 
> 
> Until the next part! <3


End file.
